Next Generation: Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley
by doing 25 life in azkaban
Summary: Series of one-shots revolving around the most memorable moments in Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley's life. My first story, rated for later chapters.
1. Little Lizard

**A/N: I have wanted to write a next generation story for so long but I couldn't think of a plot line except the usual "next generation goes to Hogwarts" and I'm not saying that I don't like those stories, they're just not for me so I am going to do one-shot's hopefully going through all the next gen characters eventually but for now I am going to focus on Ted and Vic. I PROMISE CHAPTER'S WILL GET LONGER!**

**Disclaimer: I am Not J.K. Rowling nor will I ever be.**

**Next Generation: Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley**

Teddy couldn't remember the night Victoire Weasley was born very well, of coarse he couldn't, he was barley two. But he did remember staying at his godfather, Harry Potter's, house that night. Since Harry wasn't married to Ginny Weasley at the time Harry wasn't required to sit in the waiting room of St. Mungo's with the Weasley's but he did feel obliged to wake up early and go see Bill and Fleur and their new baby.

Teddy was sure that at the time everyone was overjoyed at the arrival of the first Weasley grandchild, but all he remembered was being more than a little miffed at being woken up early by his godfather to go to some hospital were the grown-ups were too busy passing some stupid bundle of blankets to each other to pay any attention to the bored two year old.

Teddy knew all of the Weasley's very well; he often visited them when he went to Harry's, so he knew that it was Bill who was the first to talk to him. Bill was holding the bundle of blankets and knelt down to Teddy's level to show it to him and Teddy saw that there was a baby inside of the blankets.

"Teddy," Bill said with a big smile on his scarred face. "This is Victoire Weasley."

"It's so tiny!" Teddy exclaimed looking at the small thing in Bill's arms.

"_It's_ a girl, Teddy, and she'll get bigger." Ginny told him, squatting down on Teddy's other side. Teddy thought of every girl he knew: his Gran, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and the pretty French lady married to Bill whose name Teddy couldn't pronounce at the age of two. This _thing_ in Bill's arms did not look like any of the girls he knew.

"It doesn't look like a girl," he told them, wondering if they were all crazy for thinking such a thing. "It looks like a wrinkled little lizard." George started laughing uproariously when Teddy said this and so did many of the others but Bill just smiled wider. "Don't worry Teddy, when she gets older she'll look like a girl, I promise."

"All babies look like this when they are born, you did, except you had blue hair," Ginny told him, giving his blue hair a flick.

Bill was right, after a few months Victoire did start to vaguely resemble a girl but, in Teddy's opinion, she still had a long way to go. She couldn't do much, yet every member of the Weasley family promised Teddy that they would be good friends when they were older. This was another thing that Teddy doubted but, just like in the case with Victoire's gender, Teddy was wrong.

**A/N: I know that was unbearable but it will get better so please bear through the unbearable and remember that this is my first attempt at a story so please be kind and review!**


	2. Gromeda

**A/N: I am trying to do this in chronological order but it's hard for me because I have already written some of the one-shot's for them as teenagers and I want to submit those, so if it seems that I am rushing through their childhood it's because I am.**

**Disclaimer: I make no money for fanfiction and I own nothing that you recognize.**

For a while Teddy and Victoire were the only two children in the weird family that Teddy was apart of. Of course their were more children, when Teddy was four and Victoire was two Bill and Fleur had another girl named Dominique and a year after that they had a boy named Louis and after that the babies in the Weasley-Potter family just kept coming, there was at least one a year. Even though Victoire had two little siblings and many new cousins Teddy was always her favorite playmate growing up. So much so that he was almost always a permanent fixture at her house and if he wasn't at shell cottage she was at Teddy's home with him and Gromeda-a name given to Andromeda Tonks by Victoire when she was four.

It had been the first time Victoire had ever been over to Teddy's home, before then they had only ever played together at the Burrow when Teddy was with Harry. Her mother had organized a play date for the two with Mrs. Tonks and Victoire was very exited about spending the _entire_ day-which in actuality was about six hours-playing with Teddy! There would be no whinny Dominique or stinky baby Louis to interrupt them, Vic could think of no other form of bliss.

Upon arriving at Teddy's home she had politely thanked Mrs. Tonks for letting her come- as was expected of her since her mother was in the room-when Teddy laughed at her for calling his Gran "Mrs. Tonks_." _For some reason he thought it was hilarious.

"That's what mum calls your Gran!" Victoire tried to defend herself.

"Only grown-up's call her that," he laughed.

"What am I suppose to call her!" Vic yelled at him. She wasn't actually expecting an answer-she just wanted to make Teddy stop laughing at her-yet she received three.

"Mrs. Tonks," her mother said, sternly.

"Andromeda," Teddy's Gran said, kindly.

"Gran," Teddy said, as though it was obvious and she was stupid for not getting it sooner.

Naturally Vic ignored her mother as she was the reason Victoire was in this mess in the first place. Vic was unsure who she should listen too and wanted to please both Teddy and his Grandmother so she ended up saying something that sounded like "Gromeda?"

Mrs. Tonks smiled kindly while her grandson was laughing once again at his best friend. "You can call me what ever you like," she said. And from that day Mrs. Tonks was known by all the Weasley children as Gromeda.

**A/N: In case you didn't get this, Gromeda is pronounced with a long O like the one in Andromeda. I don't really know how I came up with the name but in my mind since Teddy is over at the Weasely's a lot the children would have pet name for Andromeda. You may disagree but that's how my family would do it, I have never used the titles "Mrs." or "Mr." on anyone but a teacher and that's not out of disresect that's just how we do it here**


	3. Parents

**A/N: I know that Fleur doesn't have an accent, I tried to give her one and I just couldn't do it. So if her lack of French-ness bothers you, just imagine and accent.**

Vic had known Teddy her whole life, she knew that he lived with Gromeda; she knew that he was Harry's Godson, and even though he was at most Weasley family gatherings, she knew that he wasn't related to any of them. Yet, for five years it had never occurred to her why. She had never wondered why Teddy didn't have parents like her and her cousins. It hadn't occurred to her that he had _ever_ had parents like she did.

That changed however, on one rainy day at the shell cottage. Bill was playing on the floor with Dom and Lou; and Fleur had gotten a box of old pictures out of a closet in an attempt to put them into albums. Vic was sitting beside her mum on the couch, bored out of her mind. Teddy had gone to visit some of Gromeda's family so he could not come over to entertain her.

She tried to play with Dom, Lou, and her dad for a while but that had ended when Lou threw one of his building blocks at her head.

Deciding that she could not properly play with a two and a three year old she went back to the couch were her mother was trying to fit a picture of two people Victoire didn't recognize in beside a Weasley family photo-a difficult task in and of itself, even if the picture of the two people was very tiny.

"Who are they?" Victoire asked, more out the need for something to do than actual curiosity. Her mother looked at the picture in her hand and back at her daughter. "That's Remus and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin," Fleur answered, with a wary look at her husband.

"Lupin? Hey! That's Teddy's surname!" Vic exclaimed. Now that she knew these people had something to do with her best friend she was interested.

"Yes, darling, this is a picture of Teddy's parents," her mum said sadly. Her dad had stopped playing with Dom and Lou and was now watching the exchange between mother and daughter but Vic didn't notice this she was getting a better look at the picture of Teddy's parents. Teddy's dad was tall and skinny with sandy hair that was streaked with grey. He had scars on his face and arms but he had a lot more than her dad did and he had a warm, kind smile, and pretty amber eyes that she had seen on Teddy before.

Teddy's mum was, in Victoire's opinion, the most interesting person she had ever seen. Her hair was a bright pink, one eye was purple and one was yellow. She wore and orange and green shirt, ripped jeans that looked as if they had been written on and a long red coat, Vic knew that _her_ mum would never let her out of the house if she was mismatched that badly. The woman looked a great deal younger than the man and she had one of the biggest, brightest, grins Vic had ever seen.

Victoire wanted to meet these people. "Where are they?" she asked her mum. "I've never seen them before."

There was a silence following her words and Vic looked up at her parents expectantly, they had always answered her questions before without any hesitation. "Victoire," it was her dad that answered her this time. "Teddy's parents died in the war. That's why he lives with Gromeda." Normally Vic would have found it funny that her dad used the same name fore Mrs. Tonks that the kids did but it didn't even register to her at that moment.

Victoire had heard about the war, of course she wasn't told a lot because the grown-ups didn't like to talk about it, but she knew that her Uncle George's twin, Uncle Fred, died in the war. The war was the reason that people looked sad on her birthday; why her Gran and Gromeda had started crying at her last birthday party. Why people stopped to look at Uncle Harry on the street. If something unexpected ever happened with her family her mum or dad would just have to say that "it's because of the war" and she knew not to ask anymore questions.

"Does Teddy know," was the first thing she asked, her voice small and sad.

"Yes," her dad answered. "He's known for a long time."

Victoire looked away from the picture of Teddy's parents to her mum and then she burst into tears and flung herself into her mother's arms. It was one thing to think that her best friend just didn't have any parents; it was another to know that he had had a mum and dad and he had lost them.

**A/N: I was going to write about Teddy finding out about his parents but then I thought Teddy would probably be one of those children who are super aware of there surroundings so it'd probably be common knowledge in his home that his parents were gone. But I imagine Vic as one of those naive kids who come up with there own solution to things (like her thinking that since she'd never seen Teddy's parents that he simply didn't have any) until they were told differently. Thanks for the awesome reviews that I've gotten so far but just remember that there is always room for more awesome reviews! So click that go button and tell me what you think**


	4. Hogwarts for Teddy

Teddy was the first of the children to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The day before the Weasleys and Potters had thrown Teddy a goodbye party and had given him advice and reassurances, although he promised them that he wasn't nervous.

Harry, James, Albus, and a pregnant Ginny came to Kings Cross to see him off, along with his Gran and a silently sobbing Victoire-who had apparently thrown a tantrum to get there because her parents weren't planning on letting her come to see Teddy off and they had to floo Harry and ask him if he would take her with him.

Ginny and Harry were the first to say their goodbyes. Harry had slipped an envelope in Teddy's pocket while giving him a hug. "Don't open it until you are at Hogwarts," he whispered, so only Teddy could hear. Ginny was the next to give him her goodbyes she made him promise to write and told him not to get into _too_ much trouble. The hug he received from her was made slightly uncomfortable due to her round stomach, the baby was due around Christmas and Teddy hoped he would be home in time to visit it and Ginny in the hospital-he hadn't missed a Potter or Weasley birth yet.

His Gran started talking about how she remembered when his mum had went to her first year and how she had looked like him; excited but nervous.

Victoire made it about halfway through her goodbye before she dissolved into loud tears and Teddy was very proud of her for going that long before she flung her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder, getting his jacket wet. After Vic started to cry it didn't take James and Al long to follow. Soon Teddy had three sobbing children clinging onto various parts of his body for dear life. "Please don't go!" they all cried at once earning some odd looks from the people around them on the platform.

"I promise I'll write each of you everyday," Teddy said in an attempt to calm them. Although it didn't have the affect he had hoped because none of them stopped crying. When the whistle blew James and Al went back to their parents but Victoire clung on tighter, almost chocking Teddy.

"I'll be back for Christmas before you know it, Vic," he croaked, hugging her back. Now that it was time for him to leave he wasn't so sure he wanted to. Would it be that horrible to wait a few years until Vic could go with him? But before Teddy could think on this too long he felt Victoire being gently pulled away from him by Harry.

"You better go or you'll miss the train," Harry told him while Ginny and Gromeda tried to comfort James, Al, and Vic.

Teddy nodded and with one last quick hug for Victoire, boarded the Hogwarts express. He stuck his head out of the window of his compartment, like some of the other kids were doing, and waved to his family as the train pulled out of the station. Teddy watched as Vic ran after the train and he wished she was in the compartment with him instead of running after the train but as the train turned around the bend Teddy couldn't see her anymore.

He sat down in his compartment. Teddy had been telling the truth when he had told the Weasley's that he wasn't nervous but now that he was actually on his way he felt as though he might be sick. It would have been better if Vic was with him; he had gotten use to the two of them doing everything together. He hadn't been on his own since she was born.

That year made Hogwarts history for the smallest number of first years. Teddy was sorted into Gryffindor with another boy, Tyler Wood-the son of professional quidditch player Oliver Wood-and one girl, Katie McKinley. There was one boy and one girl sorted into Ravenclaw, three girls and one boy into Hufflepuff, and one boy in Slytherin.

Teddy became fast friends with Tyler and Katie.

Teddy stayed up late his first night starting his letters to Vic, Al, and James. It was around two a.m. before Teddy remembered the envelope that Harry had given him, too curious about it to go to sleep; he dug through his trunk until he found it. It was thick and Teddy wondered what it could be.

Opening it Teddy found a bunch of old blank parchment and a letter.

_Teddy,_

_I am giving you the Marauders map because I think your dad would have wanted you to get into some trouble through your Hogwarts career. I only ask that you return it to me after you graduate and only share it with those you trust. I know you'll use it well._

_Harry_

_P.S. To use it point your wand at it and say "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" then when you're done say "Mischief managed" to whip it clean, otherwise anyone can read it._

Teddy stared at the map for five minutes just thinking of the possibilities. He knew who the Marauders were from stories Harry told him about their fathers but he had never known that they had made a map.

Teddy Lupin was the only first year not to get lost in Hogwarts; which baffled the teachers. He didn't share the map with Tyler and Katie; it wasn't that he didn't trust them he just wanted to keep the map to himself for a while; although, he couldn't wait to tell Victoire about it.


	5. Jealous girls for Vic

The two years that Teddy was at Hogwarts without Victoire were the worst of her short life. Of course she did get closer to Dominique and Louis in the time Teddy was gone than she ever would have with him there but that didn't change the fact that she missed him terribly. So it was with great excitement that she boarded the Hogwarts express with Teddy for her first year.

Her mother cried and Dom whined that she wanted to go too but Vic couldn't care less because after two long years of only being able to play with her cousins; of only seeing Teddy at Christmas and during the summer; of having to read his letters about how great Hogwarts was and of all the friends he had made there; she was finally going to be with him.

She boarded the train with him and Teddy found them a compartment but when she walked in she found that there were two other people in it.

"Katie, Tyler this is Victoire Weasley. Vic these are my friends Tyler Wood and Katie McKinley." The two third years said their hellos and made polite conversation with Vic for about two minutes but then they ignored her completely and started talking to Teddy about some homework they had over the summer and Vic didn't understand a word they were talking about. She felt so left out with Katie and Tyler around and Katie kept treating her like she was a child.

Vic didn't understand; Teddy was the same age as them but he had never treated her like she was a child, would he start now that he had friends his age? Had he just told her that he missed her when he was at Hogwarts without her because he didn't want to be mean and tell her the truth- that he had new, older, and cooler friends? Was he just letting her sit in his compartment because he had told her dad that he'd watch out for her? Was he even her best friend anymore?

Victoire excused herself from the compartment claiming she had to use the bathroom but she really wanted to get away from Katie who had asked her if she was nervous, which would have been a reasonable question if Katie hadn't said it in that annoying baby voice. Vic wasn't an idiot, she knew when someone was teasing her and she knew that Katie was trying to make Teddy think that Vic was a baby who wasn't worthy to sit with them.

Vic walked around the train for a while, peeking into compartments as she went. She killed some time helping another first year girl retrieve her pet salamander that she had lost. (Although Vic wanted to point out that if it were her she would be glad she had lost a salamander.)

When she arrived back at the compartment she was reaching for the latch to open it and go inside when she heard Katie say, "I don't see why she has to sit with us Teddy; she's just a first year." Victoire knew that she shouldn't be eavesdropping but she couldn't help herself.

"I don't care if she's a first year, Katie, she's my friend and I want her here. I didn't complain when your sister sit with use last year," she heard Teddy say.

"That's different," Katie defended. "I promised my mum that I'd let her stay with me until she made some friends!"

"Jeez Kate!" Tyler exclaimed, clearly fed up with Katie and Teddy's fighting. "Just give the girl a chance. She doesn't seem that bad."

"You're just saying that because you think she's pretty," Katie accused. "Didn't you say that she was part veela, Teddy?"

"One-eighth," Teddy confirmed. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Vic didn't wait for Katie to answer; she opened the compartment door and walked in. The three looked up at her entrance in silence, Teddy and Tyler looked guiltily at her and Katie had her mouth open as though she was going to say something before Victoire came in. Vic didn't ask why they were talking about her nor did she make any indication that she had heard any of their conversation except to throw a dirty look at Katie. The rest of the train ride passed with forced, controlled conversation.

Victoire was sorted into Gryffindor, Teddy clapped loudest, Katie looked like she could spit venom, and Tyler was just anxious for the feast to start. Victoire made a point to talk to some of the people in her year at the feast to try and make some friends other than Teddy (it didn't go very well) the girls kept throwing her dirty looks and the boys gawked at her.

That night she couldn't sleep, every time she dozed off she would dream of Teddy being taken away from her by a hoard of smirking girls, Katie leading them. At three a.m. she went down to the common room hopping that a change of atmosphere might bring sleep to her. She was surprised to find Teddy there, sitting by the fire, writing letters.

"What are you doing down here this late, or early," she corrected herself looking at the clock.

"I always write letters to James, Al, Lily, Harry and Ginny, and Gran on the first night back," he told her. "What are you doing up?"

Sighing she took a seat next to him on the couch. "I couldn't sleep."

"It's always tough the first few nights," he said putting his arm around her shoulders. "But it'll get better, I promise. Besides, I'm here for you Vic, you can always come to me if you get scared or nervous or just bored." He gave her a smile that she would have thought was reassuring if she didn't have the doubts that had surfaced on the train.

"What about Tyler and Katie?" she asked before she could stop herself. She needed to know if Teddy was still her best friend or if he had moved on, whether or not the answer broke her heart.

"What about them?" he asked confused.

"I heard your conversation on the train. I know that they don't like me."

To her horror Teddy actually laughed. "Let me tell you something about Tyler. He doesn't care about much other than Quidditch and food so he likes you already because of the way you defended your favorite team against him on the train, he doesn't agree with you but he said he liked the way you didn't drop your team just to please him, but if you don't believe me take him a cupcake and he'll be your best friend."

"And Katie?" She asked.

Teddy sighed. "You need to know that I've missed you a lot and Katie has had to listen to me talk about you for the last two years. Although, I really don't know what her problem is."

Victoire thought she had an idea but she wasn't going to tell Teddy if he was to clueless to see that Katie had a crush on him. "So you're glad that I'm here?" she asked instead.

"Of coarse I am! What would give you the idea that I wasn't glad to have you back with me?"

Vic looked away from Teddy's face, ashamed. "Well, when we got on the train you were so excited to see your friends and they treated me like I was a baby and I thought that you might have outgrown me."

"Victoire Weasley, I'm sorry if I made you feel left out, but you are my best friend and nothing will ever change that, not Tyler and certainly not Katie," he told her, giving her a big hug.

Victoire knew that he was telling the truth and, when he sent her to bed a few moments later with a kiss on her forehead, she knew that she would have no trouble sleeping because it would be a great year, even if she was going to have to do something about Katie.

**A/N: So Victoire got her first taste of jealous girls which I think comes with having veela blood in you. It's funny because when I first wrote Katie in I imagined that she would be like an older sister to Vic but I think I like the way she turned out, it makes it more real. In case your wondering if Vic is the only veela looking kid out of Fleur's three kids I'll touch on that in the next chapter. Bye!**


	6. Calling Out Katie

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated much this lately, forth of July weekend has been very hectic and this is the first time I've been able to sit and write. I probably didn't spell some things right, like Levicorpus, but my book's are at home so I haven't been able to check out the correct spelling. So here you go, Chapter 6, please review.**

Things between Katie and Victoire didn't improve as the year progressed and they reached their breaking point one day in April when Vic came down to the Great Hall to give Teddy his birthday present, a muggle book on myth; he liked that sort of thing to see if muggles guessed anything right and laugh at the things they got wrong. She had made sure there was a long chapter on werewolves before she had bought it because he always liked to know what they thought was legend.

When she came into the Great Hall he wasn't there so she took a seat and ate her breakfast while she waited. She didn't notice when Katie had come up to her until she was sitting right in front of her. "What's that?" Katie asked pointing at the gift on the table beside of Victoire.

"Teddy's birthday gift." Vic answered barley glancing up at Katie, who looked as if she had swallowed a puking pastel. "Don't tell me you forgot that today was Teddy's birthday?" Vic guessed.

"Well I've been very busy, what with homework and…other stuff."

"Right," Vic said sarcastically. "Well I'm sure Teddy won't care, just tell him you'll make it up to him and get him something the next time you go to Hogsmeade."

At that moment a teacher came up and gave Victoire her schedule and when she turned back around Katie and Teddy's gift were gone. "What…?" she asked out loud but she let the question trail off when she spotted Katie. She was standing in the entrance hall, giving the gift Vic had bought Teddy to him with a wicked smile. Vic spotted the card that had been attached to the gift in a crumpled ball on the floor.

Victoire marched up to where Katie and Teddy stood. Teddy had just opened the stolen gift and looked at the book and back at Katie. "How'd you know?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"Oh, you know…" Kati said with a shrug. She didn't finish the sentence and it was clear to Vic that she didn't even know what the book was.

Teddy suddenly noticed Victoire. "Hey, Vic!" he exclaimed giving her a good morning hug. "What's up with you?" he asked when he noticed how angry she looked.

"Don't tell me you forgot his birthday?" Kate sneered.

Vic looked at him, at the book, and then at a smug looking Katie. The way Vic saw it she had two options: 1) tell Teddy that his friend is a mean, spiteful, shrew or 2) handle it herself. She knew that if she let Teddy handle it for her then she would depend on him to handle all her problems and she couldn't have that.

"Well I had better go and get my things ready for class," Katie walked up the stairs and Vic was about to go after her but Teddy spoke.

"What's wrong Vic? You can tell me."

Vic couldn't answer him she needed to get to Katie before she got too far away. "I'll talk to you later, Teddy. I've got some things I need to take care of."

With that she left to follow Katie. She could have asked Teddy if she could use the Marauders Map but that would involve telling him what Katie had done and wouldn't that make her just as bad as Katie?

After some searching Vic found the older girl strolling along the third floor corridor, making sure no one was around she did the first thing that came to her mind, "Levicropus!"

Katie, completely surprised, became suspended in the air by her ankle. "What did you do?!" she yelled, trying to keep her robes from falling over her head. Vic would have to remember to thank her uncle Harry for teaching her that spell.

"I want you to stop," Vic told her with confidence.

"Stop what?"

"Stop being such a bitch to me just because you like Teddy. He's my best friend, I don't like him like that and he doesn't like me like that."

"He may not think of you as more then a friend _now _but he will someday," Katie said. She looked like she was close to tears by now so Vic let her down, she didn't want the girl to cry, if anyone should be crying it should be Vic, she had spent weeks looking for the perfect gift for Teddy only to have Katie take all the credit.

"What makes you think that?" Vic asked.

"Because you're pretty. Haven't you noticed how all the boys look at you? "

Vic didn't know how to respond to that. She knew that she was one eighth veela. But was she pretty? She never thought of herself as 'pretty,' she looked like her mum, silver blond hair, grey eyes, kind of on the short side, 'delicate' was the word her dad used to describe her. Never pretty. Her Gran and Gromeda called her beautiful but they were just being nice, right?

And if she were pretty wouldn't Dom and Lou be pretty too. They had just as much veela in them as she did. None of them had inherited the Weasley hair, although, Dom did favor her dad in the face and in her height and she had freckles on her nose and arms. Lou, on the other hand looked like the boy version of Vic and their mum, but no one would describe _him _as pretty.

Besides, what Katie was saying didn't make any sense; her mum had always told her that appearance had nothing to do with love. Therefore Teddy wouldn't fall in love with her just because she was pretty.

Vic was so confused, but she had to say something, the silence while she thought had gone too long. She decided to just say what her mum says, "Appearance has nothing to do with love." With that she left Katie sitting in a heap on the floor.

She walked back down to the Great Hall to finish her breakfast when she ran into Teddy-who caught her in a hug-half way down.

"Thanks for the gift Vic," he said, letting her go. She looked at him like he was crazy, she hadn't given him a gift, Katie had. "I figured out that it was you who bought me the book," he explained. "I've never told anyone here that I like muggle myths. Besides, I found the card on the floor. I'll talk to Katie about why she took your gift later."

"Oh," said Vic, still dazed. "Your welcome." They started to walk back down to the Great Hall, his arm around her shoulders, and Vic decided she _had _to ask him about what Katie said, it was bothering her too much to just let go. "Teddy, do you think I'm pretty?"

Teddy stopped, taking his arm from around her to hold her at arms length and look her up and down. "I suppose," he said seriously, still giving her a once over. "I've never really thought about it."

Victoire smiled. "Good," she said grabbing his arm and leading him in the direction they had been walking before, "don't."


	7. Appearances

Victoire Weasley was twelve years old when she realized that she had never seen what Teddy Lupin really looked like. She had seen him with many different hair and eye colors he had always been taller than her and of average build, although, she wasn't sure if he could change his height and weight. She had seen him change his nose and ears, she supposed any one of his transformations could be natural but when it came to Teddy's appearance she had no way of knowing what was real and what was fake.

It was one day when they were alone in the Gryffindor common room together-Tyler and Katie had went to Hogsmeade but Teddy had decided to stay behind with Vic, who was too young to go-that Victoire brought up the subject.

"I have never seen what you really look like," Vic pointed out, trying to act casual but her stomach fluttered with nerves.

"Sure you have," Teddy answered simply not looking up from the book he was reading.

"When?!" Vic yelled. He thought for a moment, "I wore my real nose last Tuesday and I had my real ears two weeks ago."

"How am I suppose to know what ears you had two weeks ago? Beside, I mean that I have never seen it all together."

Teddy frowned. "So?" he asked.

"What do you mean so? Don't you think it's weird that I'm your best friend but I don't know what you look like?"

Teddy looked at her angrily, "Does it matter?" he asked.

"Well, no, but-"

"Then drop it," Teddy cut her off and went back to his book.

"I don't understand why you are getting so angry." Vic said, genuinely confused. "I just asked what you looked like."

"No," he said slamming his book shut and standing up. "You don't understand."

Vic wanted to ask him to explain it to her-although she knew that her temper would get the best of her and she'd end up yelling it at him-but he had stormed up to the boy's dormitory. Victorire sat there confused. She didn't know what had gotten him so mad, she just wanted to know what he looked like. Then she realized that this was their first real fight, she thought on that for a moment before she came to the conclusion that they should be fighting about something more meaningful for their first fight, _what a waste,_ she thought.

Teddy didn't come down that night for dinner and Vic didn't go get him, when Tyler asked where Teddy was Vic told him that they'd had a fight and he was in his room, Katie couldn't contain her look of glee at this (they had gotten past most open displays of hostility but they still hadn't made any headway as friends). Vic ate with a friend in Ravenclaw, not wanting to see Katie's smug face or hear her snide comments.

That night Victoire stayed up thinking about what she would say to Teddy the next morning although she couldn't come up with anything because she didn't actually know why he was angry with her.

At two a.m. she decided that he was going to talk to her whether he wanted to or not. She got out of her bed and went down to the common room. When she was positive that it was empty and no one would know where she was going she made her way to the staircase that led to the boy's dormitory. She stood at the bottom step trying to build her courage. She wasn't sure what would happen if she climbed the steps, she knew what happened when a boy tried to go into the girl's dormitory, thanks to an exited seventh year who tried to go up to see his girlfriend at the beginning of the year. Would that happen if a girl tried to go up the stairs to the boy's dormitory?

She decided that there would be only one way to find out and brought her foot to the first step…nothing happened. How lucky for her. Vic quietly made her way up the rest of the steps and found the dorm that had a sign that said "fourth years" on the door. Slowly she opened the door, it creaked slightly but no one inside the dorm noticed because of the obnoxiously loud snoring. Vic wondered briefly if that was Tyler or Teddy. Not knowing which bed was whose she went to the one closest to her and peeked through the curtains. It was Tyler's bed and Vic noticed that the snores were loudest here, Vic would have to ask Teddy how he put up with it when they were on speaking terms again.

She went over to the next bed and peeked through the curtains, she didn't know why, she knew that this was Teddy's bed. He was sleeping peacefully and for a moment Vic didn't want to disturb him, but that moment passed as she remembered the reason why she had come here in the first place. She opened the curtains wider and sat at the foot of his bed. After closing the curtains back and casting a silencing charm (not that she thought Tyler could hear them through his own snoring.) she woke him up. "Teddy", she said shaking his shoulder, "we need to talk."

Teddy slowly opened his eyes, "What-" he exclaimed when he saw her, "What are you doing here?" He rubbed his eyes a couple of times to make sure that she was actually there before she answered. "I want to know why you got so angry because I asked what you looked like."

He took a moment for his sleep induced mind too catch up too what she was saying. "I know I'm being an idiot…It's just," he looked anywhere but at her as he spoke and Vic could tell that this was hard for him. "I spent so much time trying to master my abilities and playing around with appearances that aren't my own I never got the chance to get comfortable with the way I really look. Also," now Victoire could hear suppressed emotion in his voice, "every time I look at my real face I see _them_. And I know that it sounds stupid but…you don't know what it's like to be told you look like people you've never even met," his eyes glistened. "People who died when you were only a few weeks old."

There was a silence after he said this and Victoire graciously turned her head, giving him a chance to wipe his eyes on the bed sheet. "I'm sorry Teddy," she said quietly. "I didn't know. You don't have to show me, I understand now."

"Thanks Vic," he sighed. They settled into a comfortable silence. "Can I ask you something?" Vic broke the silence. "Anything," Teddy answered.

"How many people have seen what you really look like?"

Teddy took a moment to think about her question and just as Vic started to think that he wasn't going to answer he spoke. "I suppose all your family and my Gran have seen my natural appearance when I was a baby and didn't have a hold on my abilities but I've never shown anyone by choice."

"Sometimes it's easier to bare a burden when you share it." she told him, not really knowing what she was saying but it sounded as though it fit.

Teddy groaned, "I thought we had already covered this."

"I'm not saying you have to walk around in you natural appearance," she said quickly. "I'm just saying that you should think about sharing it with someone." After that she left and went back to her own dormitory. When she woke up later that morning she didn't know if she and Teddy were still fighting or not. She was dwelling on this as she walked to the Great Hall for breakfast until she was grabbed roughly and dragged into a broom closet.

"What the hell do you think you-" but she stopped short when she saw who she was in the closet with. "What is this about Teddy?" she asked. His face was flushed with sweat, as though he had ran to catch up to her, and he looked scared but determined.

"I thought about what you said last night," he told her. "And your right." Vic opened her mouth to tell him that he didn't have to do this but he put his hand over her mouth. "Don't interrupt me. I want to get this over with."

He removed his hand and, taking a deep breath, he contorted his face and his turquoise hair began to shift color, his nose shortened, his lips got fuller, and his cheeks less chubby.

Vic would have said something to stop him but she was completely transfixed at the transformation that was going on in front of her eyes. When he was done he opened his eyes slowly to gauge her reaction. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were wide, drinking him in.

She was thinking of every picture she had seen of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. Teddy had his dad's sandy brown hair and they had the same body build, although, Teddy looked healthier than Remus Lupin looked in all the pictures she'd seen him in. The parts of Teddy that she didn't recognize from Remus she assumed came from his mum, who looked different in every picture Vic had ever seen of her. He had her nose, her ears, and her mouth. But there was one feature that stood out to Victoire more than all of this. "Your eyes are the most beautiful I have ever seen." she told him. She hadn't seen Teddy with golden eyes since they were little and she had told him about the first picture of his parents she had ever seen.

"I got those from my dad," he informed her, almost bitterly.

She rolled her eyes at him, "I didn't say that your dad's eyes were beautiful, did I?" Teddy didn't answer, he just smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around her entire body. "You're the best, Vic," he said kissing her on the cheek.

**A/N: Okay, I'll admit it, the main reason I wrote this chapter was as an excuse to show how, I think, Teddy really looks. Also, I think that Metamorhmagus's (Metamorphmagi?) would have some issue's with their self-image. **

**Many thanks to everyone whose reviewed and please, feel free to review some more.**


	8. The Proof is in the Picture

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in forever, my laptop had to go away for a while to get some work done and all of my stuff for this story was on it. But luckily I got it back today and it is working just fine (YAY)! Anyway, this was the first chapter I wrote for this story and I got the idea from this picture I saw on Artistic Alley by _Leochi. _I just love that picture and this just kind of progressed from it. **

Victoire Weasley sat on the couch in front of the empty fireplace in Gryffindor tower late one April night, surrounded by some of the other third year Gryffindor girls. Victoire wasn't close friends with these girls but they were on well enough terms that she could join in their group when the mood for girl talk struck her. As of right now it wasn't so much that she wanted to gossip and gush about thirteen year old girl things as it was that her best friend, Teddy Lupin, was currently incapacitated.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Anna May, a short girl with shoulder length curly blond hair.

Victoire glanced down at the boy in question whose sleeping head was currently in her lap. "He has started studying for his O.W.L.s." she told them, absently stroking his bright turquoise hair. That was all the answer the other girls needed to drop the subject, they all knew that the fifth and seventh years were going exam crazy as of late.

As the four girls sat with each other their conversation seemed to flow until they had reached the unavoidable subject of all thirteen and fourteen year old girls: boys. The boy that took up must of their conversation this evening was a fourth year Slytherin by the name of Sander Teague. The conversation went something like this:

"Oh. My. God. He is so gorgeous!" "He couldn't be any hotter if you set him on fire!" "He looked at me last month in potions and I swear I almost melted." "Didn't you use to go out with him Victoire?"

At this last comment Vic Weasley's porcelain white skin seemed to turn a slight pink as she blushed and Teddy Lupin shifted in his sleep, which went unnoticed by the girls. "Um…Well," Vic stumbled over her words, not liking the attention (and glares) she was now receiving because of the one little comment. "We did for a bit, back in my second year, but it wasn't like we could go on actual dates or anything because I couldn't go to Hogsmeade." That was when the onslaught of questions started from the girls who decided they were more curious than jealous. "What was he like?" "I bet he was really nice." "Did you ever kiss him?"

"Ummm." Vic blushed a little pinker, there was a reason she didn't like to hang out with the girls in her year and she was starting to remember what that was. Teddy had gone unusually stiff for someone who was supposed to be asleep. "To be honest he was kind of full of himself. He wasn't really mean to me but he wasn't very nice either, he mostly just liked showing me off to his friends. But I did kiss him once…well actually he kissed me. It was kind of awkward because it was my first kiss."

The girls in the little group gasped in awe as though sharing your first kiss with Sander was some great honor, Vic didn't think it was a great honor seeing as how he wasn't that great at it, he had kept trying to shove his tongue in her moth while she had remained tight lipped, not wanting to french kiss him. She had ended up with his spit on her face and breaking up with him immediately after.

Before the girls could start asking Victoire for all of the juicy details the sixteen year old Teddy suddenly moaned something that sounded like: "Liar."

The group ceased to talk as the Metamorphmagus groggily sat up. "Did you say something Teddy?" Victoire asked, thankful for the distraction from the other girl's annoying questions.

"I said that you were a liar," he told her simply as the rest of the girls sat in silence watching the exchange in case that it was gossip worthy.

"And why would you say that? I did kiss Sander."

"I'm not saying you didn't, I am just saying that he was not your first kiss."

Victoire looked confused, how would Teddy know who her first kiss was. Teddy was her best friend but they never really spoke about their romantic dealings with each other, Teddy didn't want to know what she did with any of the boys she dated and Victoire defiantly did not want to know what Teddy did with his past girlfriends, although what ever he did it must be nice because they almost always stayed friends with him after they broke up.

"Who was my first kiss then? If you know so much," Victoire asked crossing her arms, deciding to go defensive since she didn't know what he was getting at.

"I was," he said simply. The group of girls around Victoire and Teddy gawked but Teddy didn't care, he never really cared what other people thought of him when it came to Vic.

"I think I know who my first kiss was with, Teddy, and I have never kissed you."

"I can prove it," Teddy said, jumping up and running up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

Four days later Teddy and Victoire sat studying near the lake, the sun glittering off of the eyebrow ring that Teddy had gotten earlier that year, when Teddy's owl flew toward them, a letter tied to its leg. Teddy untied to letter and let the bird fly to the owlery. He silently read the letter and took something else out of the envelope it was in. "Remember when you said that I wasn't the first person you ever kissed and I told you that I could prove that I was."

"Yes," Victoire said slowly. She remembered him not coming back down from his dorm that night and when she had asked him about it the morning after at breakfast he had just told her to give him time. After that he didn't mention it again until now.

"Behold," he said, flourishing an old picture into her hands. It was a portrait of them, Victoire looked about two and Teddy about four, his hair was a mess of different colors because he didn't yet have a hold on his Metamorphmagus ability at the time the picture was taken. He had his hands on either side of her face and was leaning in for a kiss.

"I had to write Ginny and ask her to find it but I knew that this picture was somewhere."

Teddy seemed very proud of himself but Victoire just looked at the picture, "Why did you go through all this trouble just to prove that you were my first?" she asked.

The truth was that Teddy didn't even know why it mattered so much to him, he just knew that it did and he thought it should to her too. Although he ended up saying, "I just wanted to make an honest woman out of you."

Victoire rolled her eyes at him. "You are such a dork."


	9. Veela charm isn't fun for everyone

There was going to be a ball for fourth through seventh years. Vic was exited, Teddy, on the other hand, was not. Vic had bought a dress of silver silk that hugged her body to the waist and from there it swirled gracefully to the floor. Teddy had bought dress robes for the occasion; they were lime green with a black tie and vest. Vic spent hours getting her hair in the perfect up-do. Teddy took two minutes before he left to meet his date to turn his hair blue and make it spike in a fauxhawk. Vic had been asked by a Ravenclaw boy a year above her. Teddy was going with a Hufflepuff girl in his year, he would never know what had possessed him to ask her and would later blame it on a momentary lapse of judgment.

When Teddy walked down to the common room he found it crowded with people dressed up in dress robes and dresses, and younger students-who couldn't go to the ball-watching them all excitedly. He bumped into Tyler and Katie. "Nice suit," Tyler smiled lazily while Katie looked revolted at it. "Thanks," Teddy grinned, straitening his tie. Katie threw one last revolted look at Teddy's lime green suit before muttering something about meeting her date and walking away. Teddy excused himself from Tyler-who was eyeballing a group of girls in very revealing dresses-when he saw Victoire across the room. He made his way toward her and Dominique, who was too young to attend the ball and was wearing pajamas with Quidditch goals on them.

"Hey Teddy, I've been looki-Oh my God!" Vic stopped mid-sentence to double over laughing at Teddy's suit. "Teddy, you aren't seriously wearing that, are you?"

"Of course I am! What's wrong with it?"

"What does your date think of those robes?" She asked, ignoring his question.

"I don't know," he told her, grumpily, "I haven't met up with her yet." However, thinking about the look on the poor girls face when she saw Teddy made Vic laugh harder.

"I think you look nice, Teddy," Dom told him. "It's different."

"Thank you Dom. See Vic that's how best friends are suppose to act: supportive. I just might consider replacing you with Dominique."

The threat only succeeded in making Vic snort, but she did stop laughing. "How do I look?" she asked Teddy, taking a step back and giving him a twirl that made the bottom of her dress go wild. Teddy hadn't paid that much attention to what Vic looked like or what she was wearing but now that he looked he couldn't stop himself from gawking. "What?" Vic asked self consciously, noticing the intensity of his gaze. Teddy shook himself and-with an effort-looked back up at her face. "Nothing," he said quickly, thinking of a way to gloss over his first reaction. "I just didn't think you could clean up so well, you look nice, that's all."

Vic hit him playfully on the arm. "You really think I look alright?" she asked. "It isn't too much?"

"No," he said, taking a long look at her. "You look _very_ good, great even." Vic blushed slightly and he heard Dom giggle.

He had to get out of there. "Er," he cleared his throat, "I have to meet Angie." He left the common room, but not before throwing a dirty look at the still giggling Dom.

Outside of the common room and out of Vic's presence he could clear his head a bit. Truth be told, he had never thought that Vic could look so…_amazing._ He wasn't stupid, he knew that Vic was one-eighth Veela so she was very beautiful, but her Veela charm had never affected him before, why was it now? Was it even her Veela charm? Or was it something else?

Teddy didn't have long to ponder this because he had made his way to the Great Hall and Angie didn't look happy.

"What are you wearing?" she questioned, shrilly.

Teddy looked at her as though she were crazy. "Dress robes."

"There green, lime green!"

"Yes, they are."

"I'm wearing HOT PINK!" she screeched, gesturing wildly to her dress, which was strapless and clung to her body all the way down to her calves, where it flowed out, and it was, indeed, hot pink. Teddy knew that she looked wonderful but he couldn't shut up the voice in his head that kept saying that Vic looked better.

"Yes," Teddy said, completely missing the point, "so?"

"SO!" She screeched again, Teddy had been in her presence for less than three minutes and he was pretty sure that his ears were bleeding from the octaves her voice had reached. "WE CLASH!"

Teddy made the mistake of snorting while simultaneously rolling his eyes. "No we don't, pink and green match."

"Why didn't you wear black dress robes like any normal person?" she asked, ignoring him.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Angie stormed into the Great Hall with a huff, immediately setting out to ditch him and his lime green suit; it took her all of fifteen minutes. Teddy stuck around, however, to dance with some other girls who didn't think his suit was so bad, and to hang out with friends. Although he left an hour into the ball, and it wasn't because he kept getting glimpses of Vic with her date, and it certainly wasn't because he was jealous of the guy she was dancing with and he most definitely _wasn't_ thinking about how good it would feel to put his hands on her hips as she swayed to the music…

No, he left the ball because he was tired, nothing else.

When he got back to the common room he wasn't surprised to find many younger students still up, it was only nine pm after all.

He spotted Louis setting alone in a corner, doing homework. Teddy walked over and sat in the chair across from the first year.

"Hello," greeted Lou, putting down his quill. "Shouldn't you be at the ball?"

"I was but it got boring."

"I see," Lou nodded, "So your date ditched you?"

"No," Teddy sniffed, defensively. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well," began Louis, "as cool as I find it, I imagine your date wouldn't be happy with your choice of dress robes."

"Does green clash with pink?" Teddy asked, ignoring Lou.

"How the hell should I know?" Louis shrugged. "Although if it were me I would have stayed and found someone else to dance with."

"Yeah, well, like I said, it gets boring. Why didn't you go? Couldn't seduce any older women into asking you?" Teddy joked.

"Nah," Lou smirked. "I'll try harder next time. Although," the smirk fell from his face, "I was asked."

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked, confused. "You just said-" But Louis cut him off.

"I wasn't asked by _girls…_I was asked by some guys…five of them to be accurate."

Teddy looked confused at Lou, not being able to tell if he was joking or not. "Veela charm only works on males," Lou elaborated.

"Huh, I did not know that."

Lou laughed bitterly, "Neither did I until I came here."

Shortly after his conversation with Louis Teddy went up to the dormitory he shared with Tyler, who was still at the ball. His conversation with Lou had given him something to think about. If the only reason he was suddenly attracted to Vic was because of her Veela charm then wouldn't he be attracted to Dom, and for that matter, Lou, also? Yet Dom and Lou were like younger siblings to Teddy, just like they had always been. So, if not her Veela charm, what had brought on this sudden attraction to Vic?

Teddy drifted off dreaming of slow dancing with Vic, who was in her silver dress. It was just them and she laid her head on his chest and-he was being shaken awake. "Teddy," he heard, "Please wake up."

Teddy opened his eyes to find a tearful Vic looming above him. He sat up, fully awake, "Vic, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Teddy!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his middle and burying her tear streaked face in his chest. "My date, Tom introduced me to one of his friends, Gilbert Gandillon, and Gilbert accused me of seducing Tom with my Veela charm and then he called me a 'filthy half-breed.' Then _everyone_ was telling me off for _making _Tom ask me."

"That's ridiculous," Teddy said, hugging her slim shoulders (and possibly enjoying it more than was necessary).

"Do you mind if I stay with you tonight," Vic asked, looking shyly up at him. "I don't feel like dealing with my roommates tonight."

"I don't mind," he told her, giving her shoulders a squeeze, which was when he noticed something else. "Vic, why are you sticky?"

"Oh," she sighed, as if just remembering. "A girl 'accidentally' spilled her pumpkin juice all over me, ruining my dress."

"I'll find you something to sleep in," Teddy offered, going to rummage through his trunk for something for Vic. He found her a pair of sweat pants and a shirt that said 'I rode a dragon in Romania and all I got was this t-shirt.'

Victoire went into the bathroom to change; "I'm guessing this shirt was a gift from Charlie?" she called through the door.

"Yeah."

"I have one just like it," she told him, coming out of the bathroom, her face blotchy from her previous crying, she got into Teddy's bed. Teddy lay beside her and was surprised-and pleased-when she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms comfortably around her waist and had to fight the urge to drift asleep with her in his arms.

Luckily for him Victoire was emotionally exhausted and fell into a deep sleep very quickly. With Vic sleeping peacefully Teddy was able to, reluctantly, get up and leave the dorm.

It was only about 11:30 so the ball was still going on. Teddy just hoped that Gandillon hadn't gone back to his common room yet. It was Teddy's luck that he spotted Gandillon and Tom walking along a corridor two stories above the Great Hall.

"Hey!" Teddy yelled, making both boys stop in their tracks and look at him. Teddy wanted to tell Tom off as well but he wasn't the one that had made Vic cry, he just hadn't done anything about it.

"Leave!" Teddy barked at Tom, who didn't stick around to ask why. It was a testament to how angry Teddy was that he could look menacing in blue hair, plaid pajama pants and an old _Weird Sisters_ t-shirt.

He folded his arms across his chest and scolded at Gandillon, who remained unusually calm.

"So, Gandillon, you accused Victoire of _seducing_ Tom, why?"

"Well, Lupin, not that I fell the need to explain myself to _you_, but I said it because it's true."

"And what gives you that idea?"

"Anyone can tell that she's a half-breed Veela, and that's what they do."

Teddy shook his head, thinking about how messed up Gandillon's philosophy was. "You know, for a Ravenclaw you're very stupid."

"How so?" Gandillon asked, feigning interest.

"You know nothing of Vic, she is not out to seduce anyone and she's not even, what you call, a half-breed."

"She has the blood of a magical beast and that's a half-breed."

"Victoire is only one-eighth Vella and a 'half-breed' is characterized of an offspring of one human and one humanoid creature, both Vic's parents are humans."

"She has beast blood in her and that makes her an abomination."

This last comment was too much for Teddy. "Listen, you bigoted git, having the blood of a magical creature doesn't make someone an abomination. The world is full of people with some sort of magical creature blood-whether it be Veela, goblin, or giant-and if you don't tolerate it you won't get far."

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you, Lupin, being a werewolf pup."

Teddy had meant to keep his cool, he wasn't planning on hexing Gandillon, but he had crossed the line and hexing him was exactly what Teddy did.

As Teddy walked back to his dorm he couldn't help but think about what made people like Gandillon so prejudice and hate filled that they would reduce a girl to tears just because of her blood. People like that was the reason the war was started. Even though the war was over and people didn't judge someone by whether they were muggle born, half-blood, or pure blood any longer. People were still threatened by people with the magical creature ancestry and that didn't seem right to Teddy.

Still, it wasn't common knowledge that Teddy's dad was a werewolf and it made Teddy wonder how many other people did he know that thought like Gandillon and would hate him if they knew about his father.

When he walked into his dorm he found Tyler getting ready for bed. "Hey mate," Tyler greeted, "I was going to ask why you left the ball so early but I think I've pieced it together. And I don't think I like you defiling our little friend."

"What are you talking about?" Ted asked, raising a pierced eyebrow.

"I saw Victoire's dress on the bathroom floor." Tyler elaborated, wiggling his eyebrows. Ted rolled his eyes, "I'm not _defiling_ Vic. Some things happened at the ball and she didn't want to deal with her room mates."

"Sure, that's what happened…Then again, it would explain why you left, which no guy in their right mind would do."

"She's just sleeping here, mate, don't get your hopes up."

"Fine, fine, but if you do decide to do anything put up a silencing charm, I have to get some sleep."

"I'll keep that in mind," Teddy muttered, rolling his eyes. Ted was about to get back in his bed with a still sleeping Victoire but stopped when a thought struck him. "Did you know that my dad was a werewolf?"

Tyler, who was in the middle of getting into his own bed, stopped to look at him. "That was random; can I go to bed now?"

"Yeah, goodnight Tyler."

"'Night."

Teddy smiled as he drew his curtains. As long as he had friends and family as good as his, people like Gandillon didn't seem that important. He'd have to remind Vic of that in the morning so maybe she wouldn't care about what people said.

**A/N: Ok, that was the longest chapter I have written and I am not very happy with the fight between Gandillon and Teddy but oh well. Also, I know something you don't know about Gandillon-although that's not surprising since I'm the author and he's one of my OC's-but you'll find out later. **

**I haven't decided whether I want to make Louis gay or not. Please tell me what you think about that and Review! **


	10. Summer Fun?

**A/N: OK so I'm not going to make Louis gay because most of you didn't want him to be, also I thought it would be funnier to have a straight guy being hit on by other guys. Also, I know that the conversation between Teddy and Vic in this chapter is kind of weird but it just popped into my head and I needed something for a new chapter. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer (cuz I haven't done one in a while): I do not own Teddy or Vic or any of the major characters. I made up names for Lee Jordon's and Neville's imaginary kid's and they are not canon. **

It was one of the hottest summers in Victoire's life. There was no other way to explain it. The Weasley and Potter children decided that during one of the Sunday dinners at the Burrow they would swim in the pond. Many friends of the families where there also with their children, these families included: the Longbottoms, the Scamanders, and the Jordons.

Naturally, the pond was crowded with children. Vic was enjoying diving off of the deck with Dom, Roxanne, Lucy, and Molly. Teddy was teaching Lily and Hugo how to swim. James and Freddie had organized a splash fight with Al, Frank Longbottom, the Scamander twins, and Lou. The rest of the children were either swimming around or sunbathing.

Vic was currently showing off a spectacular dive and resurfaced expecting to be commented on her wonderful diving abilities, instead everyone was looking at her. The splash fight had ceased. Dom and the rest were staring at her and Teddy had dropped Hugo in the water while he stared at Vic but quickly kept the child from drowning by picking him up and sitting him on the bank with Lily.

Vic was wondering what they were all staring at when she saw out of the corner of her eye a bright red bathing suit top, floating on top of the lake. That was when she noticed that it was _her_ top! Vic immediately crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back on everyone. She could hear everyone start to laugh and was sure that she heard someone wolf whistle. She looked around frantically for her top but it had floated away. She tried to remain calm but that was difficult as she was _topless _in a pond with a bunch of children_ laughing_ at her!

She was contemplating what to do when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Here," she heard Teddy's voice from behind her and saw his other hand holding her top. She quickly grabbed it and tried to put it on while simultaneously keeping her chest out of everyone else's view, not that it mattered now anyway. After she had covered herself with the top she asked Teddy to tie the strings and then he led her out of the pond. The children resumed their play but she noticed that James and Freddie would snicker every time they looked at her.

She and Teddy sat under a tree a little away from everyone else and Vic wished that he would just leave her alone to sulk. She was mortified. That was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to her and everyone had seen!

She was expecting him to say something to try and cheer her up, to make some kind of gesture that was meant to be nice but just made things more awkward. But Teddy took a different route. "I think that Lorcan Scamander is in love with you."

Vic looked at him like he was crazy. "No seriously," he said nodding in the direction of the Scamander boys who just happened to be playing with Barrett Jordon, Freddie, and James. "See the way he keeps looking over here." As Teddy said it one of the twins (Vic supposed it was Lorcan) looked over in her direction and looked away quickly, blushing.

Vic couldn't help but giggle at the thought of the nine year old being in love with her. "And he probably won't be the only one. Give them a few days and you'll be getting love letters from Barrett, flowers from Frank, and Lorcan and Lysander will come to your window at night to serenade you with a love ballad. I can see it now, their per-pubescent voices creaking." Vic let out a snort of laughter at the very thought. "Surely not," she joked, playing along.

"Of course, those boys will remember this for years to come; you never forget your first pair." Vic giggled again, "Oh really, and who owned your first pair, Mr. Lupin?"

"Ah," Teddy leaned back against the tree, a faraway look on his face. "Ginny, I was seven and accidentally walked in on her changing. Needless to say there were some confusing feelings for her after that." Teddy followed this story buy catching Ginny's eye and waving at her, a big smile plastered on his face (she was across the fence at the burrow with the other adults, close enough to watch the younger kids but far enough away that she couldn't hear their conversation), Ginny waved back, smiling at them. "Oh yes," Teddy said out of the corner of his mouth, still waving. "She so wants me."

At this comment Vic doubled over laughing, tears of mirth running down her face. "Do you feel better now?" Teddy asked, as Vic choked on laughter.

"How'd you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Make me forget about being topless in front of everyone?"

"I knew you'd feel better after you laughed about it, so I made you. Besides, it wasn't that bad, now if George and or Ron had seen you'd never hear the end of it but you got lucky, they weren't looking." Vic smiled up at Teddy; he always knew what to do to make her feel better. "Thanks," she said. "Although next time I swim in the pond I think I'll wear a one piece, just in case."

"That might be a good idea," Teddy said with a mischievous smile. "I think that you'd give Lorcan heart failure if you flashed him again." Vic got some odd looks from everyone as she was laughing so loud.

**A/N: Like I said: Weird. But it's summer and losing your top while swimming has happened to a lot of people (me included). Anyway, thanks to all the wonderful reviewers for their wonderful reviews! please review some more cuz I love it!**


	11. Boyfriends Know Nothing

**A/N: I now that this chapter is short but I like how it turned out. And I know that you all are anxious for them to get together already but I have a few things I want to do in the story and I think you'll like them. Also, I wanted to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and I didn't mention this but Teddy is in his seventh year and Vic in her fifth in this chapter. **

Vic was fighting with her current boyfriend. She didn't think he knew anything about her she thought that he only likes her for her looks. Teddy thought that she was right, the boy didn't seem to be able to answer any of the questions that Vic threw at him and they were easy ones too.

It wasn't that Teddy was eavesdropping on their fight; he couldn't _not_ over hear it as they were in the middle of the crowded common room.

"What's my mum's name?" Vic yelled at Caden, the boyfriend currently under question.

"Um," he stammered looking anywhere but at Vic.

"My favorite color? My favorite flower?" She fired again. Once again Caden was not forthcoming with an answer. "What shop does my Uncle own?" Nothing. "Oh come on!" Vic yelled at him throwing her arms up in an 'I give up' gesture. "My surname is in the name of the store! Do you even know my last name?"

"Of course I do!" Caden yelled back. Vic waited for him to prove it. Caden thought for a moment then sighed and looked at his feet.

"Unbelievable!" Vic sighed, falling back unto the couch that Teddy was sitting in. "Can you believe this Teddy?"

Teddy looked up from his book, surprised that he was being asked. He looked at Caden, whom he didn't particularly like, and decided to have a bit of fun.

"I know!" he exclaimed, "he should know that your mum's name is Fleur, you favorite color depends on your mood but most the time it's blue, you favorite flower is Poppy-preferably red, your uncles own Weasley Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Ally and soon Hogsmeade, and your surname is Weasley!"

"Exactly!" Vic agreed. She got up and stormed up to the girl's dormitory, calling Caden a jerk as she passed him.

"Man," Caden said, looking at Teddy. "Why the hell did you do that?" Teddy had just realized that he had shown Caden up in front of his girlfriend, virtually screwing up any chances of redeeming himself. Teddy felt momentarily guilty, but only momentarily, it was the little pricks own fault that he didn't know anything about Victoire, not Teddy's. So Teddy just shrugged. "Any good boyfriend would know that," he told Caden, nonchalantly.

"You aren't her boyfriend." Caden told him.

For some reason Teddy felt stung by Caden's words. "Well," he said, "As of today, neither are you."

Caden left the common room in a huff and Teddy noticed Tyler and Katie-who were playing a game of Exploding Snap nearby-looking at him in an odd way. Tyler opened his moth to say something, "Don't," Teddy cut him off. Tyler shrugged and went back to his game.

**A/N: I tried to make Teddy come off as jealous of Caden and I think it worked, the next chapter will probably be short too but I think you'll like it. :) **


	12. So this is Love?

**A/N: I was going to make this longer but I couldn't think of anything else to put in it, I like it the way it is, so please forgive the shortness of it. **

It was her fault. At least that's what he was telling himself. He hadn't meant to fall in love with his best friend, it was her fault. He was just trying to study for his N.E.W.T.s and she for her O.W.L.s they were just sitting in the common room when he realized that he was in love with her. Although, if he was honest with himself, these feelings for Vic had progressed for a few years he just hadn't realized it until that night in the common room.

And the worst thing about it was that nothing out of their normal behavior with each other had happened. It was a normal night, nothing out of the usual to make him have such an epiphany. Maybe it was the way her neck curved as she looked from note to note on the table in front of her? Maybe it was the way her silver eyes zoomed, wildly, from word to word, absorbing any information she didn't already know? Was it the way the fire light danced across her face, making her hair glitter or the way that hair fell out of the bun she had put it in and into her face? It could be the way she smiled up at him when she noticed him looking at her; it could have been her scent-some kind of floral thing but with a hint of cinnamon. Was it because she was strong, confidant, naive, caring, humble, and had an amazing capacity to love? Or it could simply be because she was Victoire Weasley and he was Teddy Lupin, she was everything he wanted and needed. What ever it was, it was her fault.

It felt so wrong to finally acknowledge these feelings for her. She was so young, barley sixteen, only in her fifth year at Hogwarts. She shouldn't have to deal with an eighteen year old being in love with her. Yet, when she got tired of studying and crawled onto the couch with him-her body curving perfectly with his, as if she were molded to fit onto his side, her head on the crook of his neck, her arms hugging his middle-he couldn't help but feel whole. She might hate him if she ever found out, their family might think it disgusting, but that didn't stop him from loving her.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think. And be patient, Vic probably won't realize she's in love with Teddy for a few more chapters, although, this will be Teddy's last chapter in Hogwarts. Reviews are good for the soul so if you like your soul you'd review :) **


	13. Change

**A/N: Wow! Thank you _all_ for the reviews that I got for the last chapter, I was worried that it was too short but you all seemed to like it!**

She couldn't believe that he was leaving Hogwarts. He had just graduated and everyone was gathered at the burrow to celebrate. The house was bursting with people but Victoire felt so alone. She was sitting on the stairs away from everyone else and no one paid her any mind.

Teddy was going to travel for a year; he had saved up money through various summer jobs over the years to do this. When he had first told her of his plans back in September she had been excited for him and even gave him suggestions of places he should go, but that was when it was just a dream, his departure had seemed so far away then. But now it was staring her in the face. Teddy would travel the world while she stayed at Hogwarts, he would meet new, exiting, people and forget all about her. She knew it would happen. It was inevitable.

She tried not to cry as she heard the merry laughter from the happy group beneath her. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for him; it was just that she was already feeling the ache of his absence. She wrapped her arms around her knees and willed the tears not to come but it was a futile attempt, every time she heard his voice carry from downstairs was like a stab in her heart.

Laying her head on her drawn knees she cried silently. She didn't know how long she stayed that way but eventually someone noticed her absence. "Vic," she heard a voice say from the landing in front of her. She looked up to see Teddy a few steps below her, looking at her with sad eyes. He didn't ask why she was crying and she didn't have to say anything. He knew because that was just how Teddy was. He walked the rest of the way up the steps and sat down besides her, wrapping a comforting arm around her, she laid her head on his shoulder and he let her cry. Neither said anything until Victoire had cried herself dry.

"I know its scary Vic," he said slowly, laying his head on top of hers. "But you're going to have to be brave, alright? It's not like we will never see each other again. We have this whole summer together and then you'll see me at Christmas and Easter."

"But I'll be all alone at Hogwarts!"

Teddy actually chuckled. "I may not be there with you, Vic, but 'alone' is something you'll never be. You'll Have Dom and Lou at Hogwarts with you and Lucy and Molly and Roxanne. Hell even Freddie and James are starting this year."

"But they're not you," she whispered looking up at him.

"I know Vic but I'll write you everyday. I didn't break that promise when I was at Hogwarts without you and I won't break it now."

"But you're going to meet new people."

"I hope so."

"You're going to go places with out me."

"I will."

"Your _suppose_ to promise me that nothing will change!" she panicked, lifting her head off of his shoulder to see him better.

"I can't do that Vic, things have to change, it's inevitable. Now don't cry," he said, quickly, seeing the look on her face, "let me finish. Change happens whether we like it or not, but Vic, the important things will not change."

"Like what?"

"How much I care for you, the history we have together, how much I love you."

Vic wanted to cry again at these words. "I love you to Teddy, you're my best friend, and I don't want that to change." She had meant these words as a way to tell Teddy that even if they didn't see each other for the better part of a year that he'd always be her best friend, she didn't understand why they made him look sad, even though he tried to hide it.

**A/N: Ok, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I can't think of anything else to do with it. I know that Vic has cried a lot in this story (and I'm planning to put her through more crap in the next few chapters) but please don't think that she's a cry baby she's just going through a tough time right now. **


	14. LoveHate

**A/N: I know that you all are being very impatient to see them get together but just take a deep breath, I'll get there. But in the meantime enjoy this: **

It was the last day of the summer before Teddy would make his departure and Vic would return to Hogwarts. Teddy and Victoire were sitting on a hill watching the rest of the family play Quidditch and Tag and other games of that nature. Vic had opted against joining the rest of the family because she wanted to spend as much time with Teddy as she could before September first. They were talking of nothing in particular; both were trying to avoid the subject of when they would part. Although, Vic couldn't help thinking that this might be the last time she would be best friends with Teddy. She couldn't shake the feeling that things were going to change between them.

That in mind she drew her courage and decided to asked him something that had been bugging her for years. "Teddy can I ask you something?" she asked, nervously playing with her hair.

"Sure Vic."

"It's something that I've wanted to ask for a while now," he looked at her expectantly. "Go on."

She looked up into his gold (today, for her) eyes and her courage failed her. "Never mind, it's not that important."

"Vic come on," he said rolling his eyes. "You can ask me anything. Besides if you don't ask me now that you've brought it up then it will bug both of us until we see each other again at Christmas."

She sighed, "Fine. I was talking to my dad a few years back about…the war and… your parents," Teddy looked at her strangely and she felt the need to elaborate. "I was curious and I didn't know whether you'd want to talk about it or not."

"And you wanted to ask me…?"

Vic looked at him for a moment to gauge his emotion and was happy to note that he wasn't angry that she had brought up the subject of his parents, merely curious. "Do you hate them for leaving? I mean they went into a battle, where there was a good chance they wouldn't come back, and they left you with Gromeda. Do you hate them for that?" Vic said this in a rush to get it out.

Teddy sighed and took a moment to think about her question. "When I was young I use to be very angry at them for leaving me," he said slowly, as he thought of the best way to explain it to her. "But now that I'm older I can't blame them for leaving."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I can't blame them for leaving me because under those circumstances I would have done the same thing."

"You would have left your child to fight in a war?" Vic asked, completely lost.

"Think of it like this. If everyday you were under constant fear of your family or someone you cared about being killed and then you found out a way that you could make sure that no one else died, wouldn't you give your life to keep the people you love safe?"

Vic thought about it, he did have a point. "When you put it like that I would do the same thing."

"Yeah," he sighed, his golden eyes trained on her. "See I can't blame them because I know what made them do it and I'd do the same thing, even if it meant that I had to leave someone I love behind."

**A/N: Things were going so well I couldn't help myself and had to remind you all that Teddy's parents were dead...I'm just joking I wanted to do a chapter where Teddy and Vic talked more in depth about his parents and I thought this would be a nice time to do it. **


	15. Christmas with Teddyand CO

**A/N: You guys have been so good about the short, sweet, chapters that I have written a long(ish) chapter for your enjoyment. Also, I have decided to cut down the chapters before Vic and Teddy get together from three or four to like two. So if that doesn't make you happy then I just don't know how to please you people. Also I wanted to write Teddy and Vic together before I bought Breaking Dawn so I can take some time off to read it. **

Teddy was wrong. Victoire was lonely at Hogwarts. Sure she had friends other than Teddy and she always had family around, but it just wasn't the same. Teddy didn't break his promise, sending her a letter a day sometimes with pictures of him at the place he was when he wrote (Egypt, Paris, Germany, Italy, and America). She kept all of them under her pillow.

By the time Christmas came around Vic's friends were glad that they wouldn't be seeing her for a few weeks because Teddy's homecoming was all she had talked about for two months.

On Christmas eve everyone gathered at the burrow for a Christmas dinner and presents but Vic didn't care about any of that, Teddy had owled her yesterday saying that he was getting home on Christmas eve and that he'd see her at the Burrow. She had wanted to go straight to Gromeda's and wait for Teddy there so she could be the first to see him, but her parents hadn't let her, saying that Teddy needed some time with his grandmother before Vic stole him.

So Vic sat on the edge of her seat, anxiously waiting for Teddy to walk through the door. Although, she wasn't the only one exited to see Teddy, the Potter children could rival her excitement. James was standing by the window, ready to announce when he saw Teddy; Albus was sitting on the floor, throwing glances at the door and nervously chewing his pinkie nail; and Lily was standing calmly in the corner, to look at her one might think that she was merely bored but Vic knew Lily better than that, she saw the discreet glances toward the door.

The adults thought it was cute that these four were so excited to see Teddy but Vic knew better. It wasn't cute, it was war, each of them wanted to be the first to greet Teddy and Vic would be damned if she let these little brats take that away from her. So they sat and waited, knowing that a fight would break out at any moment.

"HE'S HERE!" James yelled pointing out the window. "TEDDY'S HERE!" That was when all hell broke lose between the cousins. Vic made a mad dash for the door, only to have James jump on her back and Albus grab her around the knees. "Get off!" she yelled trying to extract the children while simultaneously trying not to fall over.

Meanwhile there was noise from the front door. "Welcome home Teddy!" James, Al, and Vic froze and looked to the door where Teddy was hugging a smirking Lily. Vic growled, she had forgotten that Lily was smarter and sneakier than her older brothers. Of course she would wait for James, Al, and Vic to go at each other and then get a clear shot at the door and Teddy while her competition was incapacitated.

Teddy looked at his god brothers hanging off of his best friend, gave the three of them a curious look and looked back to Lily. "Do I want to know?" he asked her. Lily smirked-Oh, how Vic wanted to wipe that smirk off of her evil nine year old face. "Probably not," Lily told him, "who's that?" she asked pointing at someone. That was when Vic noticed that Teddy had brought someone home with him for the holiday, a girl someone. "This is my friend Heather," he told them. "Heather this is Lily, James, Al, and Victoire." Vic felt James slip off of her back in shock and she kicked Al to make him let go of her legs. "It's wonderful to meet all of you," Heather said in an American accent. Vic smiled sweetly at the girl and shook her hand but it was all forced.

Heather had chin length brown hair and brown eyes, she laughed a lot and everyone seemed to get along well with her. Vic had a hard time finding things that were wrong with her. Maybe she laughed too much, although, Vic knew that was impossible in the Weasley household. She showed her gums when she smiled, that was annoying. She had droopy earlobes, how could Teddy like such a freak! Vic knew that she was purposely looking for things to dislike Heather for and she was doing a terrible job of it. Heather was just so nice to everyone and Vic hated her for it.

It was odd, Vic had never disliked someone for no reason before. That was something that Katie had done to her; Vic didn't do that. But this was different than Katie's dislike for Vic, Katie had been jealous. Vic wasn't jealous of Heather (was she?). Besides the reason for Katie's jealousy was because Katie had liked Teddy and she thought that Vic would be competition, Vic didn't like Teddy like that (did she?). No, that was preposterous; Vic just didn't want to lose Teddy as her best friend, that's all. Because if Teddy married Heather then they couldn't be friends anymore, Vic wasn't stupid she knew that married people were only ever friends with other married people. But even if Vic got married so she and Teddy could remain friends they'd never be as good of friends as they were now. They wouldn't be able to hug and spend time alone together like they did now, their spouses wouldn't like that. They'd think that she and Teddy were having an affair and then their spouses would divorce them for being unfaithful and _then_ they could be friends again. But that was too much to go through just to remain friends it'd be easier not to get married or marry Teddy…but that was absurd, you didn't marry your best friend just because you didn't want to lose them.

Now Vic's head hurt and she was glad when her dad announced that it was time to go home, although Teddy had asked her to come over to Gromeda's around lunch tomorrow if she could. She didn't know if she should be glad to have more time with Teddy or annoyed that Heather would be there too.

She was the last of her family to walk through the fireplace and she was ready to rant. "Can you believe the nerve of that girl!" she yelled to no one in particular.

"Heather?" Dom asked.

"Yes Heather," Vic seethed at the name.

"I thought she was really nice," Louis told her, not understanding his sisters anger.

"You would," Vic snarled.

"What's wrong with her?" Dom-who had guessed the reason for her sister's outburst-challenged.

Vic glared at her sister for a moment before saying lamely, "She laughs too much."

Bill snorted. "Since when is that a bad thing?"

"I have more reasons!" Vic yelled. "She has droopy earlobes and…and," Vic stopped, realizing how stupid she sounded. She looked at her family, Dom was smirking, Fleur beaming, Bill looked as though he couldn't decide whether to be happy or angry or sick, and Louis just looked clueless.

"I think that someone is jealous." her mom said in a sing song voice.

Vic's eyes widened then narrowed into a deathly glare. "I am not jealous," she said slowly.

"Ohh," Dom taunted, "she's also in denial."

"I AM NOT!" Vic yelled one last time before going up to her room and fuming silently. The next morning Vic didn't want to get up and be with her family who thought that she was jealous of Heather but Dom had other ideas. She used a trick Uncle George had taught her to pick the lock on Vic's door and then continuously hit her older sister with a pillow until Vic was forced to leave the room just to get out of the pillows wrath.

Vic tried to remain angry with her family while opening presents but failed miserably when she sat with her siblings on the floor and tore through gifts, like they had done every year since they were young. It was hard to stay angry when Dom was squealing over a new racing broom and Louis was trying to put out a stocking that had caught fire from a lose firework without their parents noticing.

At lunch time Vic put on her Weasley sweater and flooed over to Gromeda's like Teddy had asked her too. Gromeda and Teddy were there to greet her and Heather came from upstairs too soon for Victoire's liking. Gromeda left shortly after Vic's arrival to visit her sister, Narcissa. This left Vic alone with Teddy and Heather.

To say that things were awkward would have been an understatement. Vic tried to be nice to Heather, for Teddy's sake, but she was so bad at it that eventually she just gave up. After about an hour of awkward silence Teddy excused himself, muttering something about needing fresh air, leaving Vic alone with Heather.

There was a tense silence that was broken by Teddy shutting the front door to get his 'air.' Heather sighed and put down her tea cup. "You don't like me," she stated.

Vic blanched. "Wha-what gave you that idea?"

"Please, Victoire, It's pretty obvious."

Vic put down her own tea cup, not exactly sure were this conversation would go. "No I don't."

"I think I know why," Heather said looking Vic in the eye. "I'm not going to begin to assume that I know anything about your relationship with Teddy but I think you should know that I am not after him or anything like that." Vic looked at her curiously, if she didn't like Teddy then why was she here?

"Teddy is helping out my fiancé, Josh," Heather went on. "Josh is trying to create a cure for Lycanthropy and he needed an ingredient that can only be gotten in a place called Knockturn Alley. Josh would have come and gotten it himself but the Ministry likes to keep close tabs on werewolves and doesn't let them go into other countries, even if it is just for a visit. So I had to come in Josh's place."

"Oh." Vic said, a smile breaking out over her face, as relief flooded her. Then she remembered how awful she had been to Heather and had suddenly felt ashamed. "I'm so sorry. I don't normally act like such a…bitch I don't know what came over me."

"That's alright, I forgive you, but just so you know you are all Teddy talks about and he was really excited to see you again."

Vic beamed, so Teddy had been just as excited as she was. She promised herself that she'd make the most of Teddy's time home from now on and she'd try harder to get to know Heather. "Would you like to play Exploding Snap?" she asked Heather, in an attempt to be nice.

"I'd like that," Heather smiled and this time Vic didn't care that she could see her gums.

When Teddy came back inside a few minutes later, drawn by the sound of an explosion, he found the two girls that had been angry and silent with each other sitting on the floor, laughing and playing Exploding Snap together. He didn't know what he had missed but as long as Vic was happy again he didn't care.

**A/N: And so it begins! Anyway, leave a review before you go.**


	16. Finally

**A/N: Teehee, I had so much fun writing this one. I know that it starts out badly but I had trouble with the beginning, but I think you all will like it. Also, I am sorry that I didn't update yesterday but I went to Carowinds. Enjoy!**

He was back form his travels and had obtained a job at Flourish and Blotts. It wasn't much but as he said, "It's a start." Victoire was happy that he was home and she was happy that they had spent the whole summer together (except when he had to work) it was one of the best summers of her life they had went to the beach near her house, Teddy had taken her to a muggle club (even though she wasn't considered of age in the muggle world) where they had danced until they were sore and Vic didn't even care that they had to leave early because Teddy got into a fight with a guy that had kept grabbing her arse, they went to a muggle park and just sat talking like they use to back in Hogwarts.

Vic didn't want the summer to end but it had to and a week before she had to return to Hogwarts Teddy had announced that he was renting a flat in Diagon Alley. Gromeda didn't want him to move out but, as she told Fleur, she wasn't too worried about it because Teddy still couldn't cook for himself; he had to go to her house for meals.

Vic had been shown the flat and, although he hadn't gotten around to unpacking yet, she thought it was the perfect place to start out.

It was a beautiful summer night and they had just gone to see Teddy's friend, Tyler Wood, in his first match as a member of the Puddlemere United team. "That was a great match," Vic said as they walked the path to her house, Teddy had aparated them away from the house so that they could enjoy the warm night.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It was good to see Tyler again. He's done well."

"Yes he has, I still can't believe he got us seats in the top box!"

Teddy laughed. "I can't believe that you almost fell out!"

Vic hit him in the arm playfully, "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about that!"

"And I won't, but that doesn't mean I can't still tease you about it." They had reached the porch of Shell Cottage.

"Well, maybe you should be a good friend and never mention it again." she scolded.

"For you, Vic, I'd be anything you'd want me to be," Teddy whispered looking up at the stars.

Victoire's eyes widened, did he mean what she though he meant? Did she even hear him correctly or was her mind playing tricks on her? She opened her mouth to ask him to repeat what he had said but he cut her off. "Yes," he said looking into her eyes and reading her mind, "you heard me correctly."

Vic wanted to say something-_anything_-but she just wasn't sure of what she could say and he didn't give her the chance. "I should be getting home," he said, dropping her gaze and looking at his feet. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." He gave her a quick kiss on the check and apparated away, leaving Vic standing on the porch staring at the place he had vanished from.

She probably would have stood there all night if her mum hadn't stuck her head out of the door. "I thought I heard someone out-" she said, then seeing Vic's dazed expression stopped. "Victoire? Is everything alright?"

Vic looked at Fleur as if just realizing that she was there. "Yes everything is fine…I think." Fleur looked at her worriedly but said nothing and brought her daughter inside the cottage. Vic took one last look at where Teddy had been standing; wildly hoping that he might re-appear.

Vic had gone to bed early; saying she was tired. But she really just needed to think and she couldn't do that in the living room, everyone would be asking why she was quiet or interrupting her thoughts in some other way and she couldn't have that, not right now.

She lay in her bed for hours thinking of what he could have meant and if he had meant what she thought he had meant or if that was just wishful thinking and _when_ had she started wishing _that _and why hadn't she _noticed_.

She really needed someone to talk to, someone to explain everything to her because her head was starting to hurt from all of these thoughts buzzing around. Normally she would go to Teddy for advice but she didn't think that this was something he'd help her with, she'd have to figure it out on her own.

But that didn't mean she couldn't get some help. Vic looked at the clock: two in the morning, she hadn't even realized how late it was, she wasn't tired at all she was too full of questions. Vic quietly got up and crept out of her room. She was sure that this person wouldn't appreciate being woken up at such an hour but, hey, what where sisters for.

She quietly knocked on Dominique's door, there was no answer but Vic hadn't been expecting any. She slowly opened the door and peered at the sleeping form of her sister, sprawled all over her bed. She tip-toed in the room and shut the door behind her. The floor was littered with dirty clothes, old magazines, and other random stuff. Vic spotted a pillow among the other things on the floor, a little pay back for Christmas maybe? She sighed and put it back down, she couldn't do that when she wanted Dom's help, she'd have to do it some other time.

She sat down on a corner that was not occupied by any part of Dom and shook her sister awake.

Dom sat up groggily and turned on her bedside lamp. "Vic?" she said upon seeing her sister sitting on her bed. "Why'd you wake me up? I was having the best dream." Dom sighed and looked off, obviously remembering her dream.

"I need to talk to someone." Vic told her.

"Then wait 'till morning and go to Teddy, that's what you always do," Dom said bitterly, laying back down and covering her head with the blanket.

Vic groaned. "It's about Teddy!"

Dom sat up immediately. "I was wondering when you'd need to have _this _conversation." she smiled, slyly, "I'm actually quiet flattered that you came to me."

"What are you talking about?" Vic was getting even more confused.

"Oh, please, you don't know? I thought that you'd at least know by now!"

"What?"

"Never mind, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Vic gave her sister one more confused look before getting down to business. "I think tonight Teddy told me he loves me."

"What were his exact words?" Dom asked, not at all surprised as Vic thought she'd be.

"He said 'for you, Vic, I'd be anything you want me to be.'"

Dom took a moment to think. "That does sound suspicious. It sounds to me as though he is casually telling you that he loves you and would do anything to make you happy even if it meant just being friends. What did you say to him after this revelation?" Dom inquired.

"Nothing."

"Nothing! Vic Weasley, what's the matter with you!" Dom scolded.

"What was I suppose to say!"

"Oh, I don't know," Dom said sarcastically, "maybe something along the lines of 'I love you Teddy Lupin.' I mean the guy practically confessed his undying love for you, the least you could have done was throw him a bone!"

"But I'm not in love with him; at least I don't think I am."

Dom actually laughed. "You're not even sure! I think that you probably are in love with him and just haven't realized it yet."

"How do I realize it?"

"You're asking me? I'm fifteen; I've never been in love."

Vic groaned, "And here I thought you'd be able to help me! Should I tell him that I'm in love with him?"

"I don't think that Teddy would want you saying it unless you mean it," Dom said sadly.

"That's just it, I don't know if I mean it or not!" Vic covered her face with her hands and fell back onto Dom's bed.

"Okay, let's narrow it down," Dom sighed, she wouldn't be getting back to her dream anytime soon. "What do you like about Teddy?"

"Well," Vic began, "I like how he's always there for me when I need him; how he knows what I'm thinking; how he can make me laugh and feel good without even trying. I love how sure he is about everything and the way he always saves me the last of Gromeda's blueberry muffins because he knows they're my favorite. I love his eyes-his natural eyes, there gold did you know? I love how all of our cousins look up to him with this kind of awed respect and how he takes that in stride and tries to be a good role model for them. I love how he always smells of chocolate because he always keeps a bar in his pocket. I love-" Vic would have gone on but Dom cut her off.

"You do realize you've been saying 'I love' instead of 'I like' don't you?"

"Was I?"

Dom groaned, "How are you supposed to know how you feel about Teddy when you can't even catch little things like that? Okay let's take a different tactic. Close your eyes and I'll make up different scenarios and you tell me how you feel about each."

"Alright," Vic said closing her eyes. "That sounds easy."

"We'll start out slow, imagine you kissing Teddy."

Vic saw in her mind, her and Teddy sitting in his flat kissing.

"How do you fell about that?"

"Warm. Is that even an emotion?" Vic answered.

"We'll see, and keep your eyes closed, we're not done yet! Now imagine Teddy kissing another girl."

Vic did this but in her mind it was the girl that threw herself at Teddy and then Vic came and punched the girl in the nose and then Vic kissed Teddy. "Tell me about this one," Dom ordered.

"I beat the crap out of her then I kissed Teddy." Vic sighed.

Dom nodded, "As it should be. Now imagine Teddy getting married, the whole family is there, everything is white and there are flowers everywhere, who's the bride? "

Vic did as she was told and when the bride in the spectacular dress turned around she gasped. "Me," she told Dom quietly.

"Okay now it's your honeymoon and you and Teddy are-"

"Dom!" Vi sat up and stared at her little sister.

"What you can imagine yourself marrying the guy but you can't imagine the two of you having s-"

"That's not it, it's just you're my little sister, I'm not talking about that with you!"

Dom snorted. "Vic I'm fifteen I know what sex is. Don't look at me like that," she said seeing the shocked look on her sister's face. "I said I knew what it was not that I've had it, besides my innocence is not the topic of conversation here; you're just trying to avoid the subject. Can you imagine yourself having sex with Teddy Lupin or not?"

Vic let the question hang in the air for a moment; she still couldn't believe she was talking about sex with her little sister! Although, when she got over the shock she could imagine her hands exploring Teddy's body and how nice it would feel to have him pressed against her. "Yes," she admitted. "I can and I think I would enjoy it."

"Alright," Dom rubbed her hands together. "Now we are getting somewhere. Last question: when you think about Teddy now do you imagine him as Teddy Lupin, the nine year old that bit you for attempting to take his chocolate cake or do you imagine Ted Lupin, sex god!"

This time Vic did hit her sister with a pillow. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself; you're just such a prude. But in all seriousness do you think of him as _just _your best friend now?"

When Vic took a moment to think about it, she realized that she hadn't thought of Teddy as _just_ a friend for a while now, she had just missed him too much to realize when that had changed. "No," Vic said quietly. "I love him more than that."

Dom nodded, "Finally, now can I go back to sleep? Tyler Wood was about to score."

Vic looked shocked at her sister's words. "You where dreaming about Tyler Wood _scoring_?"

"It was a Quidditch dream. Tyler Wood is an excellent chaser."

"Sure it was. But I have one last question, what am I suppose to do now that I know I'm in love with Teddy?"

Dom rolled her eyes, "Tell him."

"I can't do that!"

"Fine," Dom said, getting back under the covers of her bed. "Don't tell him. But I doubt Teddy will get up the guts to say it again after you rejected him."

"I didn't reject him!" Vic yelled.

"_I_ know that but it probably seemed that way to Teddy. So if you want any of that stuff you imagined today-you know the snogging, beating up girls, the wedding, and the sex-then _you_ have to tell _him_ that you are in love with him. Goodnight." Dom pulled the covers over her head and Vic knew that the conversation was over.

Vic went back to her room and lay on her bed but sleep never came. She wanted all of that stuff that she had talked with Dom about, all of that and more. She might not be ready for it for a while, but she wanted it someday. Vic knew that Dom was right and that she would have to tell Teddy how she felt. She tried planning it out, she thought about what she would say to him tomorrow but she knew that her courage would fail her as soon as the words entered her brain. This wasn't something she should think about, she had to do this on a whim or she would never do it. With that in mind Vic got up and dressed in a tank top and a pair of cut-off shorts. She looked at the clock: five a.m. That would have to do, she couldn't wait any longer.

Vic quietly crept down the stairs and flooed to Teddy's flat. It was quiet and she could see the first rays of morning light through the windows. She walked through the tiny living room and went to the door that led to Teddy's room. It was open so she walked in and lay beside him. He didn't even notice that she was there until she lightly shook his shoulder, whispering, "Teddy please wake up, I need to tell you something."

Teddy groggily opened his eyes, "Vic?" he said, wiping sleep out of his eyes. "Do you realize how early it is?" He asked, looking at the clock

"Yes, but this couldn't wait."

"Fine," he said sitting up. "What's so important that you couldn't wait until a descent hour?"

"I was thinking about what you said tonight, or rather, last night."

Teddy suddenly looked alert. "Oh…listen Vic, about that-"

"No," she cut him off, "let me finish."

"Fine," he sighed.

"I was thinking all night about it and what you meant by it and I-"

This time Teddy cut her off, "Have you slept?" he asked.

"No why?"

"You have dark circles under your eyes."

"I see what you are doing and don't try to change the subject! I'll sit here all day until your ready to listen but I have to tell you this!"

Teddy sighed in defeat.

"Good, now, as I said, I was thinking about what you said and I was confused-you really shouldn't do that to me-but with a little help I came to the conclusion that you were trying to tell me that you are in love with me. And I came here to tell you that _next_ _time _you want to say that you love me, then you should just come right out and say it because when you _don't_ confuse me like you did, then I'll be able to know what you mean and I'll be able to tell you that I love you too, Teddy." Vic said all of this in a rush so that she couldn't chicken out. Teddy sat there looking at her for a minute, trying to process what she had just said and Vic knew that actually telling him that she loved him had been nothing compared to waiting for his reaction, if Dominique was wrong and Teddy didn't love her then Vic would _kill_ her sister.

"Do you mean it?" Teddy asked. Vic nodded because she was afraid that if she opened her mouth she'd be sick. Teddy smiled, "I love you Vic."

Vic smiled, "I love you too." And then Teddy did something that he hadn't done since they were little, he kissed her. And Vic found that she had guessed right earlier, it did give her a warm feeling.

Vic had ended up staying at Teddy's until noon to help him unpack his things; although, they didn't get much done because they kept getting distracted by the insane amount of kissing they were doing. She was worried about what she would say to her parents when she got home-she didn't know how to tell them that she was in love with _Teddy Lupin-_-but as it turned out she needn't have worried. When she stepped back through the fireplace to her home everyone was in the kitchen where Fleur was fixing lunch.

"There you are," Fleur said as Vic entered the kitchen. "You must be hungry."

"Huh?" Vic wondered why her mum wasn't asking her where she had been for the past seven hours.

"Dom told us that you went over to Teddy's to help him unpack, I'm surprised that you didn't invite him over for lunch," Bill said.

Dom gave Vic a look that clearly said 'play along' and Victoire caught on. "Oh, yeah! Um, Teddy went over to spend some with Gromeda." That wasn't a lie; he had gone over to Gromeda's. Her dad nodded and no one else asked anything about her absence. She took the seat across form Dominique. "Thank you." she mouthed to her sister. Dom just nodded and Vic realized that for all the crap she gave Dom, she really could not have asked for a better sister.

**A/N: I love writing about Dominique, she's so much fun! Review please!**


	17. Telling family

They had decided to tell Vic's parents that they were a couple before she went back to Hogwarts. Teddy had told Gromeda the day that Vic had came to his flat and told him that she loved him and Vic was a little mad that he had done it without her but she couldn't stay mad for long, especially when asked why he hadn't waited for her he had replied with a shrug, saying: "I just had to tell someone."

The day before Vic had to get on the Hogwarts Express was they day that they were to go on their first actual date. Vic was very excited and also nervous; sure she had been out with Teddy a thousand times but never as boyfriend and girlfriend. Also they were telling her parents tonight.

Vic spent hours trying to find something to wear but it was no good, she couldn't surprise him with a spectacular new dress, Teddy had seen her in everything she owned. After going through her closet one more time Vic groaned in defeat and flopped on her bed, covering her face with a pillow. She was starting to think that dating ones best friend was an impossible feat when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she called her voice muffled by the pillow. She heard the door open and felt someone sit beside her. "What do you want?" she asked the unknown invader of her room.

"What's with the pillow?" she heard Dominique ask.

"I'm hiding my face in shame and annoyance," Vic whined.

"Oh," she acknowledged, as if this was totally normal. "I was wondering if you have anything I could use to fix my hair?"

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm ashamed and annoyed?" Vic asked, still under her pillow.

Dom thought for a moment. "I wasn't going to. Aren't you going to ask why I want something to fix my hair with?"

Vic hadn't thought about it but it wasn't like Dom to spent time worrying about her hair, she normally just put it into a ponytail. "Fine, I'll bite, why do you want to fix your hair up all of the sudden?" Vic asked but when she removed the pillow she saw why. "Oh my god you chopped off your hair!" Dom looked extremely happy with herself and Vic had to admit that short hair looked good on her sister. Dom's knew haircut was short in the back and long in the front she had also gotten the underside of her long bangs dyed a dark brown.

"Do you like it?" Dom asked eagerly.

"Yes I do, but mum is going to kill you," Vic pointed out.

"She has already seen it, and she wasn't too happy but she'll get over it. Besides, I think Roxanne did a great job."

Vic stared at her sister in shock, "You let a thirteen year old cut and dye your hair?"

Dom just shrugged, "What does it matter what age she is as long as she's good at it. And now that we've covered my _awesome _haircut are you going to tell me why you are ashamed and annoyed?"

Vic groaned, why did Dom have to remind her of that again? "I'm ashamed because I'm going on my first date with Teddy tonight and _I_ can't find anything to wear! And annoyed because…well it's actually for the same reason."

Dominique looked around her sister's room at the clothes that had been cast out of the closet. "Can't you just pick one of these?"

"Teddy's seen me in all of these! "

"I don't think Teddy will care what you wear."

"But I care!" Vic cried, laying back on the bed and putting the pillow once again over her face.

"Alright, alright, just hold on a second." She felt Dom get off of the bed and a few seconds later heard her voice ask, "What about this?"

Vic removed the pillow to look at the dress her sister was holing in her arms. It was nothing special just a light blue sundress, it also belonged to Dom. "Teddy's seen that too," Vic pointed out.

Dom rolled her eyes and muttered something about 'Drama Queens.' "He hasn't seen it on you," she pointed out.

Vic sat up and snatched the dress. "You're right! Oh, thank you Dom," she said, hugging her sister.

"Yeah, yeah, I still think that worrying yourself over what to wear is a stupid waste of time. Teddy is already in love with you, there isn't much more you can do about that."

"I know, I'm just nervous, we are going to tell mum and dad that were a couple tonight," Vic explained while putting on the dress.

"Oh, really," Dom asked, wiggling her eyebrows. "That should be interesting. I'll have to make sure I'm downstairs when Teddy gets here." Dom turned to leave but then turned back, remembering something. "What about that stuff to fix my hair?" she inquired.

"Um," Vic thought. "I have some gel in the bathroom if you want to spike the back of it."

Dom smiled, "Thanks."

After Dom was gone it wasn't long before Vic was entirely ready for her date. She made her way downstairs to wait for her boyfriend-it made her smile even to think it. The whole family was in the living room-Dom had apparently coaxed Louis down from his room with promises of a good show-and Bill was the first person to noticed Vic's appearance.

"Why so dressed up Vic?" he asked, looking up from a game of wizard chess he was playing with Lou.

Vic couldn't help but smile, she had promised to wait for Teddy but that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun first. "I'm going on a date tonight," she said, happily.

Both of her parents and Lou looked up at her, alarmed. "You haven't said anything about a new boyfriend, do we know him?" Fleur inquired.

"Yes you know him, quite well actually."

"Are you going to tell us who it is?" Bill asked.

"You will see, he should be here to pick me up in-" she looked at the clock on the wall. "About two minutes."

"Is it serious?" Dom asked, trying to hide a wicked smile.

Vic didn't say anything at first but apparently her sister had sparked the rest of the family's curiosity. "Well, is it?" Bill asked in a strained voice.

Vic couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Yes, it is very serious."

"How do you know?" Bill panicked. "What if this boy is lying to you so he can use you? Boys will do that. Besides you're too young to be in a serious relationship. You're only seventeen!"

Vic rolled her eyes. "May I remind you that mum was only a little older than I am when you met her? And I doubt that my new boyfriend is lying to me, I've known him for years, and I can tell when he is lying-not that he has ever lied to me."

"Vic I don't think-" but Bill was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"That's him!" Vic exclaimed running to the door with her whole family close on her heels. Vic opened the front door to reveal her new boyfriend and Teddy was more than a little confused to find the whole family standing there.

"But it's just Teddy," she heard Louis whisper to Dom who sharply told him to shut up.

Teddy pieced together the looks of shock and confusion on the faces of Vic family very quickly. "You told them without me, didn't you?" he asked, out of the corner of his mouth.

"Not necessarily, I just happened to mention that I had a date tonight," Vic whispered back.

Vic's family stared at Teddy, dumbstruck, and Teddy looked highly uncomfortable under so many stares.

Dom was the first one to break the silence. "Oh my god your dating Teddy! Teddy Lupin!" she said in a surprised tone that anyone would think was real. Anyone who wasn't Victoire Weasley.

"Dom! You've known for a week, stop acting surprised just because you want to see a fight!" Vic yelled, tired of her sister trying to manipulate the situation.

Dom looked hurt, "I don't want to see a fight: I just want to make things interesting."

The exchange between Victoire and Dominique was ignored by the rest of the family as what was really going on finally sunk in.

"So, you're _dating _each other now?" Bill asked, the question was directed at Teddy.

"Yes," Teddy confirmed, "sir," he added just because it seemed right under the look Bill was giving him: not exactly mad but calculating.

Bill took a deep breath. "Well, I suppose that if Vic had to be in a," he cringed, remembering how Vic had explained it before, "'serious relationship' then I'd rather it be with you." Vic and Teddy smiled with relief and were about to thank Bill for his-albeit, reluctant-blessing but it appeared the he wasn't finished. "I know that up until now I have given you practically free rein with my daughter as her best friend, Teddy, but now that you're dating I feel that it's necessary to set down some rules."

Teddy nodded with a quick, "yes sir," while Vic looked at her father in disbelief. "Dad!" Vic yelled in indignation. Bill held up a hand to silence her.

Bill then went on to explain the rules of dating his eldest daughter-much to Vic's mortification. All in all, it was very generic dating rules: be respectful, have her home by eleven, I know where you live. The usual.

By the time Bill was done Vic was dying to get out of the house and away from her family. She grabbed Teddy's hand and practically ran from her house. "Hurry," she urged him, "before he thinks of another stupid rule!"

Teddy laughed at her distress, "It wasn't that bad, Vic. I think it went quite well." Vic snorted. Teddy chuckled again, "You have to look at it from your dad's point of view. You're his first born, his little girl," he smiled at the look of horror on her face when he described her that why. "He's trusted me with you for years, it was only a matter of time before I was given some rules to go by now that you're all grown-up," he teased and Vic stopped, ready for him to apperate them where ever they were going.

"It could have been worse," he went on. "At least he didn't hit me."

**A/N: Ok, I don't know if you understood the way I described Dom's knew haircut but I see it as kinda like Halle Berry's in _Catwoman_, not the long wavy hair but the short, edgy, hair that she got after she changed into Catwoman and stopped being a doormat. Review!**


	18. The Dangers of Body Jewlery

**A/N: OK, I didn't mention this but Vic is nineteen and Teddy is twenty-one in this chapter. I know what you are all thinking: _D25LIA skipped a whole year of Teddy and Victoire dating!_ But I did that cuz I couldn't think of anything to write after I got them together and I wanted to post this chapter for so long (I wrote it the day I posted this story) I probably could have thought of something to put, but I was too eager to post this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. **

Victoire was lying on her back on her boyfriend, Teddy's, bed. Both their shirts lay forgotten on the floor and Teddy was kissing every inch of her torso sending pleasure signals to her brain. She started giggling like crazy when he flicked his tongue over the belly ring she had gotten on a whim a year ago.

He started to trace her belly button with his tongue ring, "Ted, that feels good," she moaned. He did it again…and again…and-

"Teddy, why'd you stop?" she demanded, really annoyed, she didn't like to be teased and he knew it.

There was a silence at her midriff as she felt Teddy adjust his head to different angles, Vic felt a tug on her belly ring and assumed that he had grabbed it with his teeth; he had been known to do that in the past.

Vic propped herself up in her elbows and looked at him. "What are you doing down there?" she asked. He turned his eyes to her and she noticed that his teeth were not even attached to her navel ring, yet something was still tugging it. "Vic, I'm stuck" he said, but it came out sounding like: "Bic, I'n shtuck"

"What?" she exclaimed, sitting fully up, causing Teddy to yelp in pain, as he was not expecting the sudden movement of her torso which pulled his tongue ring painfully against the hole in his tongue.

"By tunge wing iss shtuck to youw bewy wing." he cried. Victoire was now trying to extract him from her stomach but only succeeded in getting Teddy's spit all over her hands.

"Okay," Victoire said, thinking. "Let's try this." She made another, agonizing, sudden movement that made Teddy cry out once more. "Pwease worn be nest tibe yew awe goeng to bove!" he pleaded as she rummaged through a drawer on the bedside table.

"I'm moving back onto the bed now," she warned him. When she was back in the sitting position Teddy saw that she had retrieved her wand from the drawer and his eyes widened a comical amount.

She raised it and opened her mouth to say some sort of incantation but Teddy started to shake his head-as much as he could-and cried, "Noew, noew, noew." Which Vic took for meaning "No, no, no."

"Why not?" she asked him. "Yew'w bwast by tunge off!" he exclaimed. "Oh, don't be such a wuss! This won't hurt one bit, unless your tongue ring rips through your tongue, but I'm sure that won't happen!" This, however, did not reduce Teddy's worries, he had begun to whimper and look at her with hurt, accusing, eyes. "I'm sure we could fix your tongue if that happened." she told him, but he whimpered louder, like a wounded puppy.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do!" she yelled exasperated, throwing the wand onto the bed.

Teddy barely had time to shrug his shoulders before there was a knock on the door. They froze and looked through the open bedroom door into the small living room and stared, transfixed, at the door, as if expecting whoever was knocking to burst through at any moment. There was another knock.

"We need to see who it is," Vic whispered, as if whoever was knocking could hear them. Teddy shook his head. "We don't have to answer it. Let's just see who it is, maybe it's someone who can help us." She gestured to their current situation. "Noew," said Teddy, who didn't want anyone to see him stuck by his tongue to his girlfriend's navel.

"Well that's just too bad, because the way I see it, if I go you have to come too." With that said Victoire stood up, rather suddenly, causing Teddy to yelp for a third time since being stuck to Victoire.

She walked purposefully toward the door but Teddy wrapped his arms around her middle and brought her tumbling back to the bed. There was a moment of furious, silent, struggling but Teddy eventually gave in when he felt the hole in his tongue widen and blood trickle to his chin.

Victoire had to admit that it was awkward trying to walk while dragging someone by your navel but it was even worse for Teddy who was trying to walk while being drug by his tongue.

This time the knock was accompanied by a familiar voice, "Teddy, are you home?" Victoire looked through the peep hole in the door to confirmed Teddy's suspicion. "It's Harry!" she whispered. "Let's let him in."

"Noew," he said. Harry was the last person who Teddy wanted to see at the moment. But Victoire ignored his pleas and opened the door just enough so that she could stick her head out.

"Uncle Harry can you keep a secret?" she asked.

"Y-yes," Teddy could hear Harry stammer, clearly not expecting his niece. Teddy could just imagine the look on his face; Teddy could kick Vic for starting things out like that.

"You see Teddy and I have a little problem and we were wondering if you could hel-AGH!" Teddy, who wouldn't be ignored any longer decided to put his teeth at the upper part of her navel, where the ring was, and bit down, hard.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Vic screeched pulling Teddy's hair to get her point across, Teddy yelped again and Harry, who was extremely curios by now, came into the apartment and saw his shirtless Godson with his face in his shirtless niece's midriff.

Everyone stood for a moment in shocked silence which was broken by Harry-who had realized how they were stuck-doubling over with laughter. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" both Teddy and Victoire yelled. Although Teddy sounded more like: "IT'SH NOB PUNNY." This made Harry laugh even harder. "I wish I had brought my camera," he said between peels of laughter. "Ron's never going to believe this!"

"Will you stop laughing long enough to get us unstuck?" Vic pleaded.

"Hewy," Teddy whimpered. "Hewp be."

"Fine, fine." Harry reached into his pocket drawing his wand, before either could protest he gave it a flick. Victoire stumbled back a few paces and Teddy fell to the floor but they were unstuck. "See," Vic said while Teddy checked to make sure his tongue was still in one piece. "If you would have just let me do that in the first place we wouldn't have needed Harry."

But Teddy wasn't listening; he stood up and walked to the bathroom. Harry and Victoire could hear a, clink, clink, clink, sound and when Teddy came back to the living room every piercing in his face and ears-and especially-his tongue was gone, leaving many odd looking holes. "Teddy what-" but Vic was cut off by Teddy. "Never again will I be in a position where _any one _has to _remove_ me from my girlfriend."

Harry left after that, not wanting to know the details of how they got stuck, ("I think I can piece it together for myself") he gave, and kept, his word that he would tell no one about what would later be know to Teddy and Victoire as "Why Teddy doesn't have piercings anymore." Although, for a month after that whenever anyone would ask Teddy what happened to his piercings Harry would burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

**A/N: I hope you liked that and could understand what Teddy was saying while he was stuck, if you had trouble decifering a sentence of his then put it in a review and I'll tell what it is suppose to say.**


	19. A Change in the Plan

**A/N: I know that this chapter isn't as good as it could be and from now on I won't be able to update everyday cuz school started back for me and I already have homework (on the first day!). But the cool thing is that my school got an upgraded bathroom (which is awesome); an upgrade in lockers (which I don't care about); and an upgrade in the form of a new guidance counselor (can you say "rawr"). Anyway, enjoy. **

Vic was now running the Weasley Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade. She didn't come up with the products that were sold; that honor still rested on George, Ron, and sometimes Freddie. Vic was in charge of keeping inventory, keeping the shop intact and selling the products (George called it the 'grunt work') but she was also given the flat above the shop which was at least three times as big as Teddy's little flat in London, so after Teddy had been offered a job at Hogwarts as the new Transfiguration professor, they had moved in together.

Things could not have been better, they both had great, well paying, careers that they loved and they had a place to live. It was only natural that the next step in their lives would be to get married and Teddy had proposed, it was a beautiful and perfect proposal and at the time Vic could think of nothing else she wanted to do other than marry Teddy and be Mrs. Victoire Lupin. But now, as Vic was sitting beside Teddy at the Burrow on a Sunday afternoon while everyone was talking about the upcoming wedding, the thoughts that had been plaguing Vic's mind for the past month crept back up on her.

"The wedding plans are coming along nicely," she heard Fleur tell Gran Weasley and Gromeda. "Have you seen Vic's dress mum?" an eager Rose asked Aunt Hermione. "Maybe it's too much of a cliché to have the cake blow up," James was whispering to Freddie, "we should be more creative."

Suddenly Vic couldn't breath and the voices around her seemed to buzz together; she felt dizzy because she wasn't looking forward to what she was about to do.

"Vic," Teddy's voice broke through the babble of the others. "Are you alright? You look a little green."

Now everyone was looking at her and it was too much, she would have to act on these thoughts or she would never forgive herself. She abruptly stood up and grabbed Teddy's arm, "I need to talk to you." she said while dragging him from the table and the anxious faces of their family. Vic led him upstairs and pulled him into the first empty room they came to. She shut the door and took a very deep breath, not looking at Teddy, she just hoped he would give her a chance to explain herself before he made assumptions.

"Vic what's this about?" he asked, worriedly. That worry broke her heart a bit because she knew that there was a good chance she'd break his.

"Teddy you know I love you," she begin. "But I can't marry you." She looked at him as she said this-not wanting to, but-needing to see his reaction. He looked as if she had knocked the air out of him.

"What?" he asked and the expression on his face made her want to cry.

"Hear me out please," she begged. "I thought that was what I wanted and it is, just not at the moment because some things have happened that have gotten me thinking-"

"What has happened that made you not what to marry me?" Teddy asked that crushed look still on his face.

"I found out I was pregnant." she told him. Now-thank God-he looked more shocked than crushed but it wasn't long until the crushed look came back.

"It's not mine, is it?" he asked.

"WHAT?" she yelled, she hadn't thought that he would go in that direction. "Of course it's yours, what made you think otherwise?"

Teddy threw his arms up in the air and started to pace. "Hell, I don't know," he said sarcastically. "Normally when your boyfriend knocks you up aren't you supposed to do the opposite of what you're doing now? Aren't you supposed to be hurrying a wedding along instead of canceling it? The only reason I could think of for you canceling the wedding was if it wasn't my kid!"

"Well it is yours, I just got to thinking that everyone does this!"

"Does what?" Teddy asked, now truly confused.

"They fall in love, they get married, they have children, the raise the children, and then they die," Vic explained. "I guess I just want to mix it up a bit, I know I can't change the order of raising children and dying but I can change the order of having the children-or in this case, child-before getting married. I just don't want everything to be so predictable, so traditional. It's not that I don't ever want to marry you, Teddy, of course I do. I'm just asking If we could put if off for a while."

She waited for Teddy to say something but he just stared at her, dumbstruck. When he finally did speak it was disbelieving, as if he thought he hadn't heard her right the first time. "So you want to cancel the wedding, have a baby, and live in _sin_ for a few more years?"

"It sounds stupid when you put it like that, but, yeah, that's the jist of it."

"Huh," Vic waited anxiously for him to tell her that he would do it or to tell her that she was crazy. Teddy sighed, "You realize that your dads going to kill me before I ever get to see that baby," he joked.

Vic broke into a bright smile. "You mean your alright with this, you'll wait a while to get married?"

Teddy sighed again, "Vic, you should know by now that I'd do anything for you, even as crazy as I find this idea if yours, of course I'll go along with it." Vic beamed and threw her arms around Teddy's neck. He shook his head a bit at her reaction but otherwise ignored it. "So how far along are you?" he asked, running a hand over her-now-flat stomach.

"Only about two months," she said.

Teddy smiled in wonder, "I can't believe were having a baby," he whispered.

"I know, I'll be _huge_ soon!" There was a silence in which they looked in each others eyes and smiled like a couple of goofy teenagers.

"We should probably get back downstairs and tell everyone that the wedding is canceled and that you're pregnant," Teddy suggested.

When they got back to where their family sat it was obvious that something was out of the ordinary. Everyone stopped talking when Teddy and Victoire walked in, holding hands. Fleur looked as though she wasn't sure if she was happy or not. Gran Weasley looked upset, although she had begun knitting a little booty. The children snickered and the rest of the adults were smiling.

Vic frowned but Teddy was quicker at reading everyone's expressions. "You all already know, don't you?" He asked the family who all seemed to simultaneously look away, guilty.

Grandpa Weasley cleared his throat to speak. "We might have sent a couple of children to er…see if everything was alright."

Vic rolled her eyes. "So in other words you sent James and Freddie to spy on our conversation?"

Uncle Ron looked offended, "Of coarse not! We sent Lily and Rose. James and Freddie wouldn't have been quiet long enough to listen in." He was immediately elbowed in the ribs by Aunt Ginny.

"So you already know that we aren't getting married yet?" Vic asked. Everyone nodded.

"And you know that Vic is pregnant?" Teddy asked. Again everyone nodded.

Vic rolled her eyes, "I swear, you lot are the nosiest family I've ever known."

**A/N: Some of you will probably hate me for this chapter but this is how I always see it going down with Teddy and Victoire. And their not breaking up or anything, I just think that they are a special couple (a half werewolf metamorphmagus and a Veela chick!) so they would do things in their own special way. Review and tell me what you think. **


	20. About Babies and Parenthood

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 20! I have had so many variations of this chapter in my mind that it was very difficult to try to incorporate everything that I wanted into one chapter! But I did and it still came out as a _short_ chapter, how that happened I'll never know! I hope you enjoy it.**

Damn her super fertile Weasley-ness. Teddy had been looking forward to having a baby; he was glad that he was going to be given a son or daughter to teach, to play with, and to love. He wasn't stupid, he knew that it wasn't going to be easy but he also knew that he and Vic could get through it with everyone's help

He had mentally prepared himself for _one_ child and now this Healer was telling him that he was going to be the father of _twins_! That's one more than Teddy wanted! What did this man expect Teddy to do? Jump up and down and squeal? Hell no, he wanted to be a dad to one child at a time; they could have a second one later; after he got the hang of being a dad to the first one. This was a disaster!

Vic seemed just as surprised as he was. "Are you sure?" She asked the healer.

"Positive," he responded. "They are fraternal twins."

"So that means that one will be a girl and one will be a boy right?" Vic asked because Teddy seemed incapable of doing so.

"Not necessarily," the healer said, "about two thirds of fraternal twins are either boy/boy or girl/girl. I can tell you the genders if you'd like?"

Vic shook her head, "I want it to a surprise."

Teddy rolled his eyes but said nothing, he was through with surprises but he didn't want to ruin this for Vic; pregnancy had made her a bit scary.

The healer had let them go after Victoire had assured him that she did not want to know the genders of her babies until they were here. They had went back to their cozy little home above Weasley Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade and lay on the sofa, neither knowing what to say.

"Twins," Vic finally said, laying a hand on her ballooned stomach. Her tone seemed to embody everything either of them were feeling at that moment: fear, anxiety, euphoria, amazement, doubt.

Teddy said nothing; he just stared at a spot on the opposite wall. Vic looked worriedly at him, "Are you alright?" she asked. He still didn't move, now that she thought about it he hadn't said anything since they had discovered that she was having twins. Was he in shock? She waved a hand in front of his face, as though that would make him move. She had never seen him in shock before and she wasn't sure what to do.

As she stared at him, staring at the wall, she thought of how many times he had been the 'rock' in their relationship. He was always the one that was confident and sure, even when things looked grim. He was always the one to comfort her when she was worrying about something. He was always there, always firm in his belief that everything would turn out for the best, always the 'rock.'

It was her turn.

She could handle her worries and get him through this also. She hoped.

"Teddy," she sighed, brushing his green and brown hair from his face. "I know that you're scared about having twins, and that's OK, I'm scared too. But we'll get through this."

There was a long silence and Vic was beginning to think that she had failed miserably at her one chance to be the 'rock' when Teddy finally spoke. "Vic, I don't know how to be a dad," he confided. "I've never had one, I didn't know what I was going to do with one kid and now we're going to have _two_? I don't know how to handle that."

Vic nodded, she knew how he felt for the most part. "Teddy, I know that you have your doubts about your parenting abilities but I don't." Teddy looked away from the wall to give Vic a confused look. "I know your going to be a great dad." Teddy rolled his eyes. "Hear me out!" Vic ordered seeing this.

"I know that you'll do great in this because I've seen you do it before." Now Teddy was very confused. "I've seen you teach Molly how to fly a broomstick, James how to look innocent after a prank, you taught Lily and Hugo to swim, and Lou to read. That's only naming a few! And let's not even get started on all the things you've taught me!"

"Vic," Teddy growled. "That doesn't mean that I'll be a good dad that just means that I could be a good older brother or an excellent babysitter."

"No Teddy, you spent all of that time teaching all of them that stuff because you love them. Do you think you would have spent twelve hours with Lily and Hugo in the pond if you didn't want to see them excel at something they thought they couldn't do or spend two weeks with Molly if you didn't want her cousins to stop picking on her because she wasn't a strong flier or spend a whole summer reading with Lou if you didn't want to see him became a better person. You didn't do all of those things because you had too, you did them because you love you're family.

"That's what will make you a great dad," she continued. "You're love. Because that's all it is, really, loving your children. After you've gotten that then everything else will come easily because you'll do anything for those you love."

Teddy chuckled. "You really think it's that easy?"

Vic nodded. "Yes I do."

"I hope your right." There was a long comfortable silence in which they rested on the sofa, stroking Vic's belly. "What have I ever taught you?" Teddy asked.

"What?"

"You said that I taught you things. I think you're exact words were 'let's not even get started on all the thing's you've taught me.'"

Vic rolled her eyes. "Teddy, I've known you my whole life. There isn't a thing I know that you haven't contributed to teaching me in some way."

**A/N: I know that the end is a bit odd, like Teddy would just accept everything that easily but I did say that I had trouble with this chapter so just be nice. Also, I should probably mention that I got my info about fraternal twins from online so you all don't think that I'm some kind of walking encyclopedia of babies. I also made the babies fraternal twins for a reason which you'll find out soon. Review please.**


	21. Names

**A/N: Squee! 103 reviews this far! Thanks to _everyone _who has taken the time to review for this story and I was going to post this last night after I wrote it but I fell asleep. I'll try and get the next chapter up by Thursday but the way my teachers are piling on the homework there are no promises. Enjoy!**

The day the twins were born came too quickly in Teddy's opinion. One minute they were sitting quietly in their flat and the next Vic was saying that she needed to go to St. Mungo's "NOW."

The babies were born in the gruesome fashion that all life is brought into this world; with a lot of screaming.

But when the healer brought the first one up from Vic's legs and pronounced it a girl, Teddy didn't mind that Vic was breaking his fingers and threatening to kill because he was the dad of a little gir- oh make that two little girl's!

Vic was handed the babies first and then Teddy, but neither had time to enjoy it before the babies were whisked away to be cleaned.

The families came after that and Vic slept. Teddy hadn't gotten to hold his girls since they were born and was very glad when the family started to leave.

"Give me one." Vic commanded, tiredly when they were alone with their new family.

Teddy handed her one and took the other into his own arms. He lifted the tiny pink cap off of the child's head, just enough to see wisps of silver blond hair. "This one has your hair," he told Vic.

"This ones hair is brown, so your hair. I hope she has your eyes too."

Teddy took it upon himself to do what everyone else had done today and count the fingers and toes. "Ten fingers," he muttered, "ten toes."

"ONLY?" Vic shouted.

Teddy gave her a confused look.

"We've got twins," she elaborated. "Are there only ten between the two of them?"

"Vic," Teddy sighed, "I've only got one, if you want to know the finger to toe ratio of the other one you'll have to count it yourself."

"Oh," she blushed, "right. I guess I'm still tired and not thinking straight. Oh, this one just woke up. Awww, Lita has your eyes."

Teddy looked at her, "Lita? Who's Lita?"

"Our daughter, silly. We can't call them 'this one and that one' all there lives. They'd be picked on."

"I know but why Lita?"

"I don't want to name our children after people who are dead and I thought that Lita and Leslie Lupin would be the perfect name for them if they came out as both girls," she said this with a big smile, very pleased with herself.

"Lita _and Leslie_? When where you going to tell me about this?"

"Now"

"Lita and Leslie Lupin? Do you realize how many L's that has in it, children have a very hard time making the L sound. They won't be able to say their names until they're five!"

Vic's eyes suddenly got misty and her chin trembled. "You don't like the names?"

Teddy sensed danger and immediately backtracked. "No, no, no," he said, "I like them, Lita and Leslie has a nice ring to it. Do you have any middle names in mind?"

Vic immediately cheered up. "I was thinking that Lita's middle name would be Nymphadora and Leslie's would be Andromeda."

"Nymphadora? I thought you didn't want to name them after dead people."

"Middle names don't count," Vic stated.

Teddy didn't argue with her, she had been through childbirth today and arguing wouldn't help him at all.

The baby in his arms opened her eyes to unveil a set of amazing gold orbs. "It looks like Leslie has my eyes too," he commented as she grabbed hold of Teddy's finger. He had to admit that he was starting to like the name for her. "I'm just glad that neither of them has my morphing abilities."

"Why wouldn't you want them to be a Metamorphmagus?" Vic asked, while playing with Lita's hands.

"I just think they'll be better off with out that. They'll have better self esteem."

"It's too bad you feel that way," Vic sighed. "Because Lita's hair changed from brown to pink three minutes ago."

**A/N: So if you haven't figured it out by now the reason I made Lita and Leslie fraternal twins was because I wanted Lita to be a Metamorphmagus and Leslie to be a Veela girl. Please review. **


	22. Lita and Leslie Lupin

**A/N: Yay, I actually got a chapter up when I said I would! I didn't think I'd actually do it. I want to thank _theilsanne _for the idea's that you gave me, it turns out I didn't have to use them but I would have if I hadn't thought of this. Thanks though, I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer (Cuz I haven't done one in forever): I do not make money from this and I only own the idea of Lita and Leslie Lupin, all other character's such as Teddy, Victoire,etc, belong to JK Rowling. **

It didn't take long for Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley to find that their daughters, Lita and Leslie Lupin, were as different in appearance as they were in personality, Lita was an outgoing and loud child, where as, Leslie was quiet and reserved. Leslie was the perfect kind of child who listened to her parents and didn't question their judgment, Lita, on the other hand, was the type of child who wouldn't take someone's word and had to prove everything to herself. Take, for instance, the time Victoire told the girls not to touch the cookies yet because they had just come out of the oven and they were hot. Leslie sat in her chair and did as she was told; quietly waiting for the cookies to cool so she could enjoy them. Lita was impatient for her snack and quickly grabbed a cookie from the plate before her mum or sister could stop her. She quickly learned, however, that her mother was right and dropped the cookie back to the plate while exclaiming, "That's hot!"

The parents also found more differences in their daughter's when they reached their toddler years. Both girls developed hobbies and passions for completely different things. Leslie was bookish and seemed to absorb information at a much faster rate than most children. She was reading children's books by herself by the time she was three years old and had progressed mentally, much faster than most children her age.

Lita also had a passion that complemented her personality; she loved music of all kinds and started to play her first instrument at four.

Teddy and Victoire were very happy to discover that despite Lita and Leslie's difference's in character, they were extremely close, almost inseparable. It seemed to Teddy that Leslie couldn't survive with out her sister close by and Lita seemed to thrive on her sisters need. What worried Teddy the most, however, was not the girl's closeness but the fact that Leslie seemed incapable of doing anything without her sister. Vic had told him not to worry, that Leslie would grow out of her requirement for her twin when she was older.

"Although, she probably won't grow out of it too much," she commented as an after thought.

Teddy looked quizzically at her, as she got ready for bed, the girls were already asleep and they were discussing his fear that Leslie would never be able to fend for herself. "What to do you mean?"

Vic just shrugged, "I was the same way with you," she stated, "I remember throwing tantrums because I wanted 'My Teddy.' Besides, their twins, they're suppose to be closer than normal siblings."

"I suppose," Teddy muttered, getting into bed, although this didn't exactly pacify his mind and he still worried about his youngest daughter. What would happen when she and Lita went to Hogwarts? Would Leslie be able to make friends as easily as he knew Lita would or would she rely on her sister to do that for her?

Teddy had these thoughts buzzing through his head all week until Saturday when he and Vic took the girls to a muggle park that they enjoyed. The four year old girls went to play on the merry-go-round while Teddy and Vic sat on a bench and talked, while simultaneously watching the girls to make sure they didn't get into any trouble.

It was a beautifully sunny day and the laughter of many children was in the air along with the babble of parents. There were no problems until Teddy heard a sob from the play ground. He looked over to find his little Lita in tears. "People don't have purple hair," a bigger boy was taunting her as they stood on the still merry-go-round. "That means you're a freak!"

"I'm not a freak!" Lita wailed.

"Freak, freak, freak!" the boy mocked her, pointing and laughing as she cried harder.

Teddy made a move to get up and rescue his girl but Vic pushed him back down. "You have to let her handle it on her own," she instructed.

"But she's crying," Teddy pointed out.

"If it doesn't get any better in a minute then we'll go over there," Vic told him, Teddy knew that she was right but that didn't mean that he liked it.

As he watched Lita continuously try to tell the bully that she wasn't a freak, she just had purple hair, he didn't even notice when Leslie came up behind the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy turned around to look at the tiny figure that was Leslie and sneered at her. "What do _you_ want?"

"I want you to stop making fun of my sister," Leslie commanded with a look of determination in her beautiful, golden eyes.

"Do you now?" the boy leered. "Why would I do that?"

"Because the only reason that you are calling her bad names is because your jealous that you don't have cool purple hair," she stated.

The boy looked offended, "I don't want hair like the _freak_."

"I told you to stop calling her that!"

"Make me."

At these words Leslie promptly pushed the bigger boy off of the merry-go-round and into the dirt. "_Don't _make fun of my sister."

The boy was perfectly fine but that didn't stop him from running to his mum in tears as Leslie comforted Lita.

Vic turned back to Teddy with a smug expression. Teddy could practically see the words 'I told you so' written across her face. "See, the situation is resolved."

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that pushing the boy to the ground is the best way to handle a situation," he pointed out.

Vic rolled her eyes. "She's four, she'll learn better methods. Besides, I told you not to worry about her. Leslie may be shy and dependent on Lita for some things but Weasley's don't breed _soft_ girls."

**A/N: I hope you liked it, this chapter is really just a filler to give the reader _(that's_ _you_) some insight into Lita and Leslie's personality. I ****was going to say how Dom was Lita's godmother and Lily was Leslie's but then I realized that Lily couldn't be Leslie's godmother because she was twelve when they were born (oops) I should have done my math before I got attached to that notion.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter should be up sometime this weekend. **


	23. Lots of Surprises

**A/N: I was going to have this chapter up on Saturday but my brother came over and hijacked my computer then I was going to put it up on Sunday but my laptop wouldn't connect to the Internet. So you get it today and unless something happens that's beyond my control I'll have the next one up tomorrow. **

It was a Tuesday morning when the notion wormed its way into Vic's head. She had just gotten up to fix her odd little family breakfast. She wasn't surprised to find Leslie already up, the girl was an early riser, where as her twin would have to be dragged-kicking and screaming-out of the bed later.

"Good morning mummy," Leslie greeted, looking up from a book that would be too advanced for any other five year old.

"Good morning Leslie, what would you like for breakfast?" she asked, first to rise was the first to pick breakfast in the Weasley-Lupin household.

"Biscuits!"

"Just biscuits?" Vic asked.

Leslie thought for a moment. "What do you want, mummy?"

Vic found that she had a craving chocolate, but that could wait until later, she was lucky enough to have found out where Teddy hid his chocolate stash. "How about eggs and bacon," she suggested.

"And biscuits?" Leslie asked hopefully.

"And biscuits," Vic agreed, not really understanding why Leslie wanted biscuits all of the sudden, but that was a five year old for you.

As she cooked breakfast she instructed Leslie to wake up Teddy for work. She was scrambling the eggs when she felt Teddy's arms wrap around her waist. "Morning, Vic," he whispered in her ear. She turned to face him. "How did you sleep?" she asked.

He smiled lazily, "I always sleep great when your next to me," he stated, giving her a kiss on the lips, she kissed fervently back, enjoying one of the private moments that was hard to come by with two five year old girls running around.

"Ew." Both Teddy and Vic turned to the source of the voice and found a bedraggled Lita making a disgusted face at them. Leslie was there too, giggling as she tried to hide her face behind her long hair long silver-blond hair. "Don't get mushy so early in the morning, it makes me sick."

Teddy just chuckled and bent down to her eye level. "What color are you going to try today?" he asked Lita, he had been trying to teach her to control her Metamorphmagus powers for a few weeks now.

Lita thought for a moment before exclaiming, "Purple and orange!"

"Both," Teddy faked surprise, "Are you sure you can handle that?"

"Of course!" Lita said angrily, placing her hands on her hips, a gesture she had picked up from her Gran Fleur. She illustrated her point by scrunching up her face and a moment later half of her messy hair was purple and half orange. Teddy smiled and Leslie clapped for her sister. "I told you I could," she told her dad.

After everyone had finished eating Teddy had to leave for his first class and Vic went to take the girls to her mums for their lessons before she opened the shop.

At her mums she found Fleur cleaning out the hall closet that was used for storage. Vic was going to go and speak with her but was intercepted by Dominique. "You're not going to want to go in there," she told her sister.

"Why not?"

Dom rolled her eyes, "Mum found your old wedding dress and she's been asking me all day why none of her children are married yet. If you go in there she'll start on you too."

Vic nodded in understanding; it wouldn't be the first time her mum would ask her why she wasn't married yet. "Why are you here?"

"I took the day off."

Vic nodded again and looked to Lita and Leslie. "I love you both and behave for Gran," she told them. "Mum!" she called, heading to the door before Fleur could get to her. "I'd stay and talk but I need to open the shop! I'll pick them up same time as usual!"

"I'm leaving too," Dom called to their mum and after giving a quick kiss to the twins Vic and Dom left.

It was a slow day at Weasley Wizard Wheezes and Dom decided that she'd keep her sister company, not that she had anything better to do today.

"So what are you writing for your article in the Prophet this week?" Vic asked casually, Dom wrote about Quidditch matches for the Daily Prophet, she loved her job, mainly because the Prophet paid for her admittance into Quidditch matches.

"Nothing until the new season starts," Dom stated playing idly with a quill.

Vic didn't keep up with Quidditch that much but she hadn't thought the season ended until next week. "When did the season end?"

"Last week," Dom answered.

"But I thought the final was going to be in the second week of September?"

Dom looked at her like she was crazy, "It did, and this is the third week."

"Oh, I guess I'm a week behind."

Dom didn't understand how _anyone _could get the date wrong as horribly as Vic did but she didn't ask.

"So wait," Vic said as though being struck by a sudden thought. "This is the third week of September?"

Dom rolled her eyes, "I already said that!"

But Vic wasn't listening; she was doing fast math in her head and came to a sudden realization. "Oh my god," she gasped. "I'm a week late!"

"A week late for what?" Dom asked. Vic gave her a meaningful look and then she got it too. "Oh my god!"

They made some quick plans after this realization; Dom went back to her flat and made Vic a potion that would tell her whether or not she was pregnant again. Vic was glad that it was a slow day because she wasn't able to concentrate on much else other than how she would tell Teddy that they were having another baby-if they were having another baby. And, as her mind did in her first pregnancy, she was thinking of marring Teddy. But unlike her first pregnancy she was thinking about going through with a wedding.

When Dom returned with the potion she couldn't help but make crude remarks about how Vic and Teddy seemed to breed like true Weasley's. Vic ignored her and went to pee in the stupid potion. If the potion turned pink then Vic was worried over nothing, if it was blue then she was going to have a third child.

Vic and Dom leaned over the counter to watch the potion anxiously. As they waited Vic broached the subject that she had been thinking about. "What do you think about me marrying Teddy?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of the potion.

"I'd say that it's about time, it'd get mum off of your back-and therefore my back-although, you might have to get a new dress if you're pregnant."

Vic nodded, "Would you be my maid of honor?"

Dom looked away from the potion and to Vic in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. I was going to ask you the first time but I never got around to it."

"Yes," Dom said, with a smile on her face. "I'd love to be your maid of honor."

"Thanks," Vic said, smiling at her little sister. When they both turned back to the potion it was a deep purple. Vic was biting her lip, the wait was killing her. Then, painfully slowly, the potion turned blue.

Both women gasped. There was complete silence and then… both were screaming and jumping up and down in joy.

Vic told Dom not to tell anyone yet, she wanted Teddy to be the first-or, more accurately, third-to know. She closed the shop early-she was sure that uncle George would forgive her-and went up to their flat to wait for Teddy to come home. It didn't take him long to come through the floo and when he did she flung herself at him. "I have great news!" she squealed.

Teddy laughed at her enthusiasm. "Good, I could use some after the day I've just had. What is it?"

"I'm pregnant," she beamed.

A huge smile broke over Teddy's face. "Really? Vic that's great!" he picked her up in his arms and swung her around the living room.

"That's not all," Vic said as he sat her down.

"There's more?" he asked, Vic suddenly got serious, and Teddy misinterpreted her expression. "Where not having twins again are we?" he asked. "I love the girls but two sets of twins are a little much, don't you think?"

Vic rolled her eyes. "We're not having twins as far as I know. I was just wondering if you would marry me."

Teddy looked at her, stunned, "You want to get married?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?" he asked. Vic would have been worried had she not seen the hint of a smile on Teddy's lips.

"Yes," she said again, more firmly.

"Then let's get married!"

They spent a few moments celebrating before they went to pick up Lita and Leslie; they told Bill and Fleur _all _of their good news.

**A/N: The only thing I could think of for the pregnant potion was like those little sticks that you pee on and they tell you if your screwed or not (just kidding). Please leave a review and tell me what you think about the new baby. Tell me if you think it should be a boy or girl or metamorhmagus or Veela or normal or anything else you can think of. I, of course, already know everything about it but I want to know what you think. **


	24. Names part duo

**A/N: I know that this chapter is short but the next will be long, it's the wedding chapter! So until then enjoy this.**

Teddy was allowed to make the decision of whether or not the gender of the new baby would be a surprise. And he couldn't ask the Healer, "What is it?" fast enough.

It was a boy; just one this time.

The twins were impatient for their little brother to come and often asked awkward questions such as: "Where is he now?", "Who is bringing him to us?", "Why do people have babies?", and the ever popular "Where do baby's come from?"

Each of these questions was answered with as much truth as could be allowed to a pair of five year olds, which was to say, not much.

After they had discovered the sex of the baby they had decided to talk about names; as a family this time. They were gathered in the living room in their home above Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"I think that he should be named Spencer!" was the first suggestion from Lita.

"Why?" Teddy asked, confused at her odd name choice.

Lita shrugged, "It's a cool name."

"What about Landon," Vic mused.

Teddy rolled his eyes, "What is with you and L names?" He asked.

The six months pregnant Vic shrugged, "It fits with our theme."

"What theme?" Leslie asked.

"L names. We would have Lita, Leslie, and Landon Lupin." Teddy shook his head and he wasn't the only one. Neither of the twins liked the L names theme. "Fine," Vic pouted, "I guess Landon is out by a majority vote. Can you think of any other names?"

"Well…" Teddy thought. "Since Lita's middle name is Nymphadora after my mum, I was thinking about naming him after my dad. But that goes against our "no naming kids after dead people" policy."

Vic thought for a moment. "We could use it as a middle name, like we did with Lita…"

There was silence in the living room before Leslie, who had not yet suggested a name, spoke. "Wasn't grand dad's name Remus?" She asked.

"Yes," Teddy answered, "It was."

"I read once, in a book I found at Ginny's," Leslie began, shyly, as though she couldn't believe she was actually making a suggestion, "about two brothers that founded Rome and their names were Remus and Romulus."

"I've heard that story," Vic encouraged Leslie. "Why do you bring it up?"

"I was thinking," Leslie said, timidly, while she played nervously with her hair. "That we could name the baby after Grand dad Remus without actually using the name."

"You think that we should name the baby Romulus?" Teddy asked.

Leslie nodded, embarrassed.

"I like it," Vic said.

"I do to," Teddy agreed, smiling at Leslie, "but what about a middle name?"

"Spencer!" Lita shouted.

Teddy and Victoire shared a look that asked if they were really going to let their five year old daughter's name the baby and it didn't take long to come to a conclusion.

"All in favor of Romulus Spencer Lupin raise your hand," Teddy demanded.

It was unanimous.

**A/N: I know that Romulus is a cliche name for the kid but I love it so don't knock it. I went into this chapter with all intentions of making Romulus' middle name after Bill or Arthur or Harry and I have no idea how the name Spencer wormed its way into my head, but it seems like something Lita would suggest. Also, I updated so quickly so you all would give me a few days to write the wedding chapter, I plan to make it nice and long. Please review and thanks to all the people who have so far.**


	25. A LupinWeasley wedding

**A/N: This chapter isn't nearly as long as I thought i'd be, but it's still kind of long. **

It turned out that Victoire did have to buy a new wedding dress, being eight months pregnant her old one wouldn't fit her. It was a beautiful dress, even with her ballooned stomach. It was off white with an empire waist so that her belly wouldn't be sticking out of a tight dress. It had blue ribbon, tied around the high waist, which flowed gracefully to her feet with the rest of the dress.

She could have waited until after Romulus was born but she wanted at least one child in wedlock and she also wanted her cousins that were still in Hogwarts to be able to attend (although by this point only Hugo and Lily were still at Hogwarts) so the wedding was scheduled to take place in May, during the Easter holidays.

Teddy and Victoire had decided that a small wedding with only family and close friends would be best and on that note they had also decided to cut out the Grooms Men and Brides Maids and only have a Maid of Honor and a Best Man. Teddy had had a difficult time choosing his Best Man, he had asked Harry, who had politely declined, saying that this was a wedding that he wanted to watch rather than be a part of, like the proud 'parent' he was. Teddy didn't want to ask James or Albus because that would mean that he would have to choose between his two 'brothers.' So, bearing all of this in mind, Teddy had finally asked his old school mate, Tyler Wood, to be his Best Man. Tyler had happily accepted and the weeks before the wedding he had visited the Weasley-Lupin household often to catch up with Teddy and Vic and to get to know Lita and Leslie.

The day of the wedding found Vic upstairs the Burrow trying to get ready while being crowded into a room with Dom, Fleur, Ginny, Gran Weasley, and almost every other female member of her family. The wedding, like most in the Weasley family, was to be held in the back yard and the atmosphere was electric. Everyone was happy and excited. Even James-who had been odd this past year ever since the arrival of his surprise daughter Amber-was acting like his old self again, laughing with Freddy and Uncle Ron while simultaneously trying to keep the restless one year old from pulling his hair out.

Vic wasn't made nervous by the expectant atmosphere like most brides would be, she had never been more sure about anything in her life than she was about Teddy. He was her best friend, and so much more and she loved him too much to even let a second thought enter her mind. Her pregnant state on the other hand…

"Ugh," she sighed looking at her enormous belly in a full length mirror, "I feel like a blimp."

Dom regarded her with a slight smile, "You look fine Vic, besides, there's nothing you can do about that fat, pregnant stomach of yours, so just go with it."

Vic turned to her sister with a disgusted look, "You're not helping Dom," she turned back to the mirror and checked out her profile, which wasn't a good idea. "I'm huge!"

"You didn't worry this much about your size when you were pregnant with Lita and Leslie," Fleur pointed out.

Vic rolled her eyes, "I wasn't getting married when I was pregnant with Lita and Leslie," she reminded her mum.

Leslie, who had been watching the distress of her mum with curiosity, suddenly spoke up. "It doesn't matter that your pregnant, mummy," she assured Vic. "Remember when I asked daddy why people had babies and he said that mummies got pregnant when a mummy and daddy loved each other very much? And do you remember when I asked you why people got married and you said that a man and a woman got married when they were in love? So you being pregnant while you get married just shows _everybody_," she spread her arms as wide as she could to show Vic how many "everybody" was,"how much you and daddy love each other."

There were collective, 'awes' from the women in the room and Vic had happy tears in her eyes when she placed a tender hand on Leslie's cheek and told her, "You are absolutely right."

The wedding began shortly after Vic's tiny meltdown, Teddy stood at the alter with Tyler as Vic got ready to walk down the isle with Bill at her side, Dom in front of her, in a dress of light blue, and the twins leading the procession in white flower girl dresses with a big blue ribbon around the waist. The music began and the twins started, followed after a moment by Dom. Bill looked down at his eldest daughter. "I'm proud of you Vic," he told her. Vic smiled up at him, "Thanks dad."

"Can I tell you something though?" he asked.

"Of course."

"I always thought that Dom would be the one to be pregnant at her wedding," he confided.

She laughed, "There's still time," Vic assured him as they started their slow march to the alter. Vic could see Teddy up ahead; his hair colored his favorite shade of blue, his eyes her favorite natural gold, and a big smile on his face. The face that she had known since she was born, she had watched him change from a chubby multicolored boy to the wonderful-no less multicolored-man that she was going to marry today. They had went through practically everything together and instead of falling out like most couples did after so many years together, they had grown stronger and loved each other more for their shared experiences.

She was finally at the alter, her dad kissed her cheek and gave her away to Teddy-her past, present, and future.

The wedding began as the priest started to speak, vows were said and Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley were at long last husband and wife.

The reception was full of happy people just as it should be, the twins had wondered off to play with some sparklers that Uncle George had assured Vic were safe and Amber had been taken away from James by Molly and Andromeda so she could be fawned over. The cake hadn't been blown up as Vic feared but there was a steady fire of fireworks, compliments of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The dance floor was crowded with people-some staring to get drunker as the night and free drinks went on. Vic thought she saw Dominique twirl by in the arms of Tyler Wood but she couldn't be sure because she wasn't paying too much attention to the guests. She hadn't gotten a proper chance to talk to her husband (she liked that) all day. They were now on the dance floor with the other guests. "So, Mrs. Lupin," Teddy started as they twirled around the dance floor, "was your wedding day all you ever dreamed it to be?"

Vic laid her head on his chest, loving the firmness of it under her cheek. "I couldn't have dreamed a better wedding," she said, honestly.

Teddy chuckled, "Even being pregnant?"

Vic smirked, "It just shows everyone how much we love each other," she told him, echoing Leslie's words from earlier that morning. "Was it everything you dreamed about?"

"I've had everything I've ever dreamed about for a long time now; this is just the icing on top of the cake."

"Have you and what would that be?"

It was Teddy's turn to smirk, "I would think that it was obvious," he said. "I always dreamed about a family of my very own, and you gave me that the moment you told me that you loved me."

They left for their honeymoon shortly after, it wasn't going to be anything much, just three short days to themselves.

"Why the hell are you going on a honeymoon?" James asked Teddy before he left with Vic. "It's not like you'll be going into uncharted territory." This comment, no matter how true, was not something to be said in the presence of the bride's dad and it earned James a smack in the back of the head from Bill.

Lita and Leslie would be staying with Bill and Fleur while Teddy and Vic were on their honeymoon and the twins were very distressed over this fact. "Why can't we go," they kept asking, "Rom gets to go, that's not fair!" they pointed to Vic's belly to illustrate the point that Romulus was, in fact, going on the honeymoon with them. "You'd be able to go too if you were in your mum's tummy," Freddy pointed out, "but it's a little crowded in there with Rom at the moment."

**A/N: I tried not to make it overly fluffy and I bet that you are wondering who the hell Amber is and why I meationed an origanal character without giving much of a background. It is a funny story and I want to write it after I finish this one, tell me if your interested and even if your not I don't care cuz I'm writing it any way (I've already written three chapters for that story). Review! **


	26. Imaginary Babies

**A/N: OK, so I'm kind of out of ideas for this story so I think I'm going to end it, I've drug out Teddy and Victoire's relationship and the next chapter will be the last. But if you enjoy my writing style or my ideas for the Next Generation characters or if your just interested in my OC's (Lita, Leslie, Romulus, Tyler, and Amber) then please read the other things that I'll write. I'll have more info on that after the next chapter so please enjoy this random chapter until then. **

Victoire Lupin (she loved the sound of that) was walking down the street of Diagon Alley with her husband (she loved that too), her-now-three children, and her tag along sister. They were on a mission to buy some baby clothes for Romulus, who was currently residing in his stroller, looking up at the blue sky and changing his hair absentmindedly to match.

Vic wasn't sure why Dom had decided to tag along on this family outing, she had said that she had something to tell Vic and Teddy but it had been an hour since they had arrived in Diagon Alley and they were getting ready to leave and Dom still had not said anything about this all too important subject of hers.

"Oooh," Dom said pointing at a robe in a store window, yet again. "Look at that one, that's so pretty, Isn't it pretty Vic?"

Vic sighed along with Teddy, "Yes, Dom," she said as though speaking to an annoying child. "It is very pretty and it was pretty the first two times you pointed it out."

Dom looked at the ground sheepishly, "Sorry, I guess I'm putting it off."

"Yes," Teddy agreed, "you are, now could you tell us your 'news' already!" The day had been a long one and his nerves were running thin.

"Alright," Dom stopped so they could talk, "I'll just come out and say it…I'm kind of, sort of…dating Tyler Wood."

There was a stunned silence before Vic had to ask the question's that were buzzing through her head, "You're dating Tyler Wood? How did that happen, how long have you been doing this?"

"Well," Dominique started, almost shyly. "I gave him a piece of cake at the wedding," Teddy and Vic couldn't hold back the snicker as they remembered a conversation that they had had long ago, "and we started talking, you know about Quidditch and then we had started drinking and the conversation went to more personal stuff and then we starting dancing. At the end of the wedding he asked me if I wanted to go on a date and of course I said yes."

"How many dates have you been on?" Vic asked.

"Six," she answered without hesitation, "but know we're kind of at the stage were we don't have to make a definite date-I guess you could say that he's my boyfriend-so I thought I should let you both know."

"I guess that explains why I've been seeing Tyler around a lot more than I usually do," Teddy mused.

Vic was glad for her sister-if not a little miffed that she hadn't been told about it until now-but she felt that there was one thing that had to be said.

"He snores," she blurted out and Teddy nodded his agreement.

Dom was curious as to how Vic knew that but then decided that she didn't really want to know so she let it drop with a simple, "Nice to know."

They had starting walking again only to be stopped by a shrill voice calling Teddy's name from behind them. They turned to see a heavy-set woman wearing a lot of expensive looking jewelry and clothes, coming toward them. Vic couldn't fathom how this woman knew Teddy but there was something familiar in the way she looked at Vic with contempt.

"Katie? " Teddy asked. She was surprised when Teddy seemed to be able to place the woman because Vic would never have guessed that she could be the jealous girl that Vic had feuded with for five years at Hogwarts.

"It's good to see you Teddy," the woman, who seemed to be Katie, gushed. "I heard that you had gotten married."

Teddy nodded, "Yes, you know Victoire."

Vic reached a hand to shake Katie's in an attempt to be civil as she said, "Hello Kaite." Katie acknowledged her with a curt nod and ignored the hand so Vic dropped it. "You already have a baby?" Katie asked, looking inside the crib at Romulus, who stuck his tongue out at her. Vic could almost see the wheels turning in Katie's head and she knew that the malicious woman was thinking that Romulus was the reason that Teddy and Victoire had gotten married. Vic put it upon herself to rectify the situation.

"This is Romulus," she said, "our youngest and these are Lita and Leslie," she indicated the twins.

Lita, who hadn't yet learned how to use tact like her sister asked rather loudly, "Who's the fat lady?"

Teddy looked mortified and would have made a move to cover Lita's mouth so she couldn't say anymore embarrassing things, had he not been beaten to it by Leslie. Dom had to cover her laugh with a cough, but Vic acted as though what Lita had asked were perfectly normal and answered her. "This is Katie McKinley; she went to school with your dad."

Katie shook her head in mock sympathy, "So many kids, Victoire…I can see why you let yourself go."

There was silence as Teddy and Dom waited anxiously to see how Vic would respond. Vic couldn't see why Katie was accusing her of "letting herself go" when Katie looked as though she never went with out a bag of cauldron cakes, sure she wasn't the same size she had been at Hogwarts but she had just had a baby for Gods sake!

"Katie," Vic said calmly, "I've had three children…what's your excuse?"

Katie looked as though she would spit fire at Vic, "I do more with my life then squeeze out babies," Katie retorted.

Dom couldn't take this woman anymore so she decided to step in with her talent of making any situation awkward. "But babies are great," she smiled while resting her hands on her own stomach. "I'm on my fifth! Let's hope this one's daddy marries me!" She removed her hands from her stomach to cross her fingers in the air.

Teddy also didn't think he could take anymore but he took a different approach. "It was nice seeing you Katie," he said as he started ushering his family away, "But we really have to go."

When they were far enough away to talk without being over heard by Katie Vic turned on her sister, "Five imaginary kids Dom?"

Dom shrugged. "You can have three real ones but I can't have five imaginary ones?"

"Actually," Teddy corrected her, "you'd have four imaginary ones and another imaginary one on the way."

Lita and Leslie seemed very confused at the conversation that their parents and aunt were having. "Aunt Dom is having a baby?" Lita asked.

**A/N: Totally random I know but Rom made his first debut and this is something that actually happened to my mom and she handled it just like Vic did and I was like "go mama." In my head Katie married that one Slytherin in her and Teddy's year and they live in a wealthy and childless existence. Also I've had Dom/Tyler in mind when I first wrote him in, they do get married and have five (real) boys. Review please! **


	27. Later Life

**A/N: Last chapter and it's pretty much just summing everything up. I'd like to take this chance to thank _everyone _who has reviewed or added me to their favorite's or alerts or C2's. You people rock, and I mean it. **

The years passed and the Lupin children grew and Teddy and Victoire watched their children grow into productive members of society-for the most part anyway.

It was easy enough to figure out what Romulus wanted to do with his life, one of his first questions as a toddler was when he picked up his dads wand and asked, "Daddy, how does a wand work?" Teddy didn't know how to answer that question but Rom was the kind of child who, if his parents didn't have the answers, he would find them out for himself. He was a great companion for both of his older sisters, he could sit quietly with Leslie and read books about wand lore for hours but he also enjoyed the noisier play of Lita, they would often play pretend and run through the house trying to catch a Sphinx or some other magical creature wither it was real or make believe.

Although, as Gromeda often pointed out, Romulus couldn't go through the day with out tripping twelve times over nothing or breaking something. Vic had learned by the time Rom started walking that having items of value in the house wasn't a good idea with Rom's klutziness.

It was also easy to figure out what profession Lita would lean toward and it came to no surprise to anyone when she had started a band after Hogwarts. The rock band _Phoenix Lament _first gained success and popularity in the wirzarding world and then had a top record in the muggle world. But after touring as a muggle for a year with a full muggle band Lita had taken a liking to the drummer of that muggle band and had returned to the wizarding world with a punk muggle boyfriend.

Leslie was more difficult to peg. She liked knowledge of all kinds and had no preference for a certain kind of book, she loved them all. So when Teddy Lupin was told that one of his students was bitten over the summer before the twins sixth year at Hogwarts, he didn't think it would effect him. Of course, he went to the ministry-who was still as werewolf opposed as ever-to convince them and the new headmaster to let the boy finish his education, but he didn't realize the implications simply allowing the boy to go back to Hogwarts would have on him and his family until Leslie brought him home on one of her Hogsmeade weekends.

When she had asked Teddy if it was alright of she brought a guest earlier that week he had said it was fine, but when he saw her walk in with Grendel Gandillon all he could think was, 'shit, shit, shit!' It wasn't that he didn't like the boy, he was a good student-although not the best in transfiguration-and he was polite, very timid ever since he was bitten. The crowd of rowdy boys he use to hang out with had abandoned him since his disease became know. No the boy was fine, it was just the fact that Leslie had brought him here, Lita brought friends over all of the time but Leslie never seemed to like anyone enough to bring them home, so when she had asked for Teddy's permission he had been all for it. But he hadn't thought that she would bring a boy!

Teddy thought he hid his heart failure that the shock had given him well, he smiled at Grendel, welcomed the boy, and went back to his paper.

Leslie continued to date Grendel Gandillon through Hogwarts and after, they took things very slow because she wasn't the type of girl to make the first move and Grendel didn't want to scare away the one good thing in his life. Leslie went into training to be a Healer for a while which gave her adequate knowledge to take care of Grendel after a full moon but she soon found out that it wasn't the profession for her and when she found out that the man who owned Flourish and Blotts had died and his children were selling the shop Leslie jumped at the opportunity.

Teddy and Victoire Lupin took all of this in stride and supported their children in everything they did, often giving advice if they thought one of them was straying in the wrong direction. Teddy and Vic never forgot the most important moments of their lives and by remembering, they never lost their love for each other.

**A/N: So the next story I want to write is about James Sirius Potter and I might write a short one about Lily Luna Potter simultaneously. THEN I want to do one about Leslie and Grendel (who, if you haven't figured it out yet, is the son of Gilbert Gandillon, the guy who called Vic a half-breed at the ball) and we'll see where I go from there. But I don't have a name for my James one yet so if your interested then you might want to add me to your author alerts cuz I'm probably going to take a week to get everything together. Thanks to everyone. Review, please! **


End file.
